


you should be sad

by deadlydefiance, Exponentias, Schmuck_Brothers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Past Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, barchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlydefiance/pseuds/deadlydefiance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exponentias/pseuds/Exponentias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmuck_Brothers/pseuds/Schmuck_Brothers
Summary: “The floor was slightly sticky and it was cold, making Betty feel clammy all over. Spending too much time in the bathroom was risky - she didn’t want to chance missing a stray bus that may show up, and she certainly didn’t want to be confined in the small space in case someone barged in. She was putting herself in a vulnerable position, but she needed to know for sure whether she missed her period due to stress or something else. She needed to get up, she needed to take this test, and she needed to be strong for herself. Betty heads into the stall and easily completes the pregnancy test, returning to the sink with the leaky faucet to wash her hands and wait for the results.”--The town of Riverdale is a sad, dark reminder of Betty’s troubled life. Trapped by the confines of her town, her relationship, and her history, she makes a plan to escape forever. Now, she finds herself on the run from her past, with two unexpected companions.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge (past), Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones (past), Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 37
Kudos: 107





	1. growing pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, please click the link below to listen to the playlist for this chapter. You'll always find a playlist before each chapter to listen to as you're reading.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ozcluB8J5CMt6H8wMYoll?si=IrWLbzj0S1-uYm7Dijnx-A
> 
> TW: please heed the tags. Will post TWs for necessary chapters.

Betty checks her phone for the fifth time in fifteen minutes, nervously glancing at the time. The screen lights up the dark night and the numbers taunt her, reading 3:15 am. Only two minutes had passed since she last checked. It seemed as though time had slowed to an unbearable crawl. She quickly scans her surroundings, and makes sure she isn’t being followed. Her gaze lingers a little bit longer around the dark areas hidden between the brush. She thought she might have seen someone standing there, but it was just her tired eyes playing tricks on her. 

She looks again. 3:18. 

Betty isn’t sure if the buses run this late, but she had to take a chance. She hoped that one would arrive sooner rather than later, but it seemed as though her wish would not come true as another two minutes passed her by and the clock read 3:20.

Across the street from the bus stop stood a dilapidated gas station, completely deserted in the early hours of the morning. Low fog hung over the dimly lit station, shining a yellowish hue on the street below. Betty approached the gas station and squinted to peer into the shuttered windows, but she couldn’t make out any signs of life. 

She felt a slight chill as the late night wind blew through the thick trees. Thunder could be heard faintly over the horizon, signaling rain to come. Her stomach grumbled, and with a sigh, she decided to take a chance on the station’s convenience store. Besides, she needs to at least _try_ to figure out when the next bus is coming.

Betty quietly enters the convenience store, surprised to find it open, and turns to the disheveled man at the counter. He looked as though he hadn’t changed or washed his uniform in at least three shifts, and he smelled of burnt coffee and cigarettes. 

“Hi,” she quietly greeted him, “I was just wondering if you know when the next bus would arrive?”

The man stares at her up and down and sees that her jeans are ripped, and covered in mud. Betty notices his eyes look at her once over, and she has second thoughts about the clothing she chose. Her black sweater was now grubby with dirt and dried mud, and if she stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of a convenience store, she was sure she wouldn’t be able to blend in on the bus. 

The man sarcastically responds, “The buses stopped running around 1:00am, and the next one usually comes around 6:00. Why are you in such a rush?” 

She rolls her eyes and replies with equal snarkiness, “Just trying to get out of this hellhole as soon as possible.” 

The clerk laughs and laments, “You’ll come back. Everyone always does.” 

Betty looks around the store to grab a few things as she waits. She walks over to the fridge as she pulls out a bottle of water. “I highly doubt that,” she retorts back to the man. She peruses the aisles of the store and picks out some snacks, walking to the register and placing everything on the counter. 

The cashier rings up her total and after rummaging through her beat-up backpack, she pulls out a large wad of cash and carefully counts the amount needed to pay. As she’s handing the money to the clerk, she looks at the wall behind him, noticing the array of family planning items. Her eyes scanned over the different types of condoms and lube, and they land on the pregnancy tests. This catches her attention. Is her period late? She could barely remember at this point. Betty points to the ClearBlu pregnancy stick on the wall and says, “Might as well grab me one of those while you’re at it.” 

The man smiles creepily, “Wow, someone is having quite the night,” he muttered as he laughed to himself. Betty is overcome with a wave of sadness. Her situation is far from ideal, and now she regrets entering the gas station in the first place. 

She asks the clerk, “Are you like this with all of your customers, or just the ones that you know are having a shitty day?” He mumbles a quick apology, but Betty doesn’t care to hear it anymore. She’s sick of all the apologies from men who have no real consideration for her or her feelings. She grabs her items and heads outside to wait for the bus that she feels may never arrive. 

As she waits, the pregnancy test burns a hole through her bag. She counts the days in her head and realizes she’s about a month and a half late for her period. Is this really how it was all going to play out? Was this what her life has come to? Betty always tells herself _bad things happen to good people_ , but how could this happen to her? No one expects things like this to happen to them, but here she is, at what is probably the lowest point in her life.

She grabs her phone to check the time. It’s 3:36. Two and a half hours to go. A lot can happen in two and a half hours, but she had to risk it - it was her only shot at a new life, and her only chance to get the hell out of Riverdale. 

She taps her foot incessantly. Every slight rustle in the trees, every flicker of light from the lamppost, every sight and sound makes her more nervous. Betty chugs her water bottle quicker than she should have. She hadn’t realized how harrowing her night had been and how much energy she’d spent in the past couple of hours. When she finally sat down, she realized she was completely exhausted. Too nervous to sleep, and anxious about the coming wait, Betty taps her foot even faster. 

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Betty realizes her bladder is getting full, and she heads to the bathroom while clutching the pregnancy test. Why is all of this happening to her? The rain starts pouring down harder in Riverdale and Betty can’t comprehend how much this reminds her of a scene from a movie. She clutches the test harder to her chest and lets out an audible cry as she dashes through the rain before reaching the gas station bathroom. 

She enters the bathroom of the gas station through a door on the side of the building and closes it behind her. The faint smell of bleach was readily apparent to her, and it was evident that someone had recently attempted to clean, yet it still seemed dirty. The dim fluorescent lights of the run-down restroom made Betty appear pale and sickly when she glanced in the mirror, and the dark circles under her eyes looked almost black next to her porcelain white skin. She didn’t want to believe that she truly looked this bad, but then again, she had been through an ordeal the night before. It’s possible that the horrible night has more to do with her rough appearance than poor lighting in the restroom. Betty slams her back to the door and slides down as she puts her head in her hands. _Why god, why?_ She listens to the steady drip of the leaky faucet, and remembers that she still needs to relieve her bladder. 

The floor was slightly sticky and it was cold, making Betty feel clammy all over. Spending too much time in the bathroom was risky - she didn’t want to chance missing a stray bus that may show up, and she certainly didn’t want to be confined in the small space in case someone barged in. She was putting herself in a vulnerable position, but she needed to know for sure whether she missed her period due to stress or something else. She needed to get up, she needed to take this test, and she needed to be strong for herself. Betty heads into the stall and easily completes the pregnancy test, returning to the sink with the leaky faucet to wash her hands and wait for the results. 

She stares at herself in the mirror again, and realizes her mascara is running in pools down her face, covering her cheeks in messy black streaks. She tries to wipe it away, only to find herself making it worse. Her chest is tight, and her pulse is quickening exponentially. She knows she is starting to panic as her breathing becomes heavy and fast. Then, there in the right-hand corner of the mirror, she sees it - a huge mistake that could be fatal to her whole plan. She didn’t lock the door. 

She rushes to the scuffed and rusted up door, and rapidly places the unused bolt in place before testing it against a strong pull, just to be certain. _How could she not lock the door?_ How could she be so careless, so reckless? After all this effort, all this pain, she jeopardizes her one chance at freedom by _not locking the door_ ? She tells herself that she knows better, and that she _can_ do this, but she needs to be more careful. 

Betty scolds herself, knowing how dire her situation is. Just as she begins to calm down, she hears a loud bang coming from the other side of the door. Betty jolts up and feels a cold shock run down her spine. She is terrified of who might be on the other side of the threshold. She begins to frantically look around the tiny restroom, searching for an alternate way to escape. 

She hears, “Hello? Is anyone in there? Stupid door is locked...” The man speaks with a slight unplaceable accent, and he fiddles with the lock, trying in vain to push open the door. 

Betty lets out a sigh of relief and unclenches every muscle in her body. She gives herself a few moments to collect her bearings, and replies, “Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll be out in just a few minutes.” Betty grabs the rough paper napkins from the dispenser and attempts to wipe away the remaining dirt and makeup that was still smeared across her face. 

She looks down, and she lets out an audible gasp, shocked to find what is still patiently waiting for her on the bathroom sink. She had almost forgotten about it. 

The test is positive. 

Betty can’t help but start crying even harder, realizing that her situation just became a million times worse. What the fuck is she going to do? “This is the worst fucking night of my life,” she mutters to herself and resolved that there’s nothing she can do but run.

Betty hears a patient knock on the door once more, realizing that in all this, she has overstayed her time in the bathroom. 

“I’m so sorry,” Betty replies as she begins to pack all of her belongings in a frenzy. Betty grabs her things and clutches the pregnancy test in her hand, staring at the two little lines that would change the meaning and the course of her life forever. 

She gingerly opens the door to find a muscular man in black skinny jeans and a tight white v-neck. His shock of bright red hair contrasted his olive skin tone handsomely and his shirt hugged his body in all of the right places. Betty was taken aback. She had expected to open the door and see another unkempt man like the gas station clerk waiting for her. Instead, this man looked like he was straight out of a movie or TV show. With that hair, and that outfit, it was almost comical that _he_ was the person knocking on a gas station bathroom door for her. Why would this man be in Riverdale of all places at 4:00 in the morning, using the restroom at this terrible gas station? She feels foolish for making him wait all this time in the cold, now pouring rain. 

“I’m sorry,” Betty whispers as she slides out of the bathroom and into the night air. 

“It’s no probl-” his smile dropped when he saw the look on Betty’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Betty replied. “Have a good night.” The man turned as she scurried away and went quickly after her. 

“Are you sure,” he asked, “because you don’t look fine from where I’m standing. Do you need help?”

Betty’s lip starts quivering and she's no longer able to hide her anger and frustration from all of this. 

“You know what,” she turns around and confronts that man, “I’m actually not fine. I might be having the worst night of my life, and I’m just trying to get the hell out of Riverdale, so please drop the hero act and leave me alone!” She wipes the hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Betty didn’t know why, but her first thought after the confrontation was that her ponytail was lower than normal. She felt embarrassed that she looked as bad as she did. For some reason, she hoped that the man didn’t think she was just another trashy Riverdale girl. 

The man looked at her with sorry eyes and apologized, “If there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know. I’m passing through town and there’s room on my bus, if you need immediate transport. We can take you to the next stop, or a train station, or even the police if you like. I don’t know what you’re running away from, but I don’t think a bus will be here anytime soon, and I get the idea you’d rather be gone sooner than later.”

He walks into the bathroom after making his offer. The man closes the door, but Betty never hears the sound of the bolt lock clicking into place. 

Betty sits down on the bench nearby and lets out one last cry. She needs to be strong now. She checks the time on her phone. 4:15. The bus is still an hour and forty five minutes out, and she knows with every passing minute the risk of him catching her increases. 

She starts to think about all of the different ways her plan could implode. If he wakes to use the bathroom, from the sound of a car on the road, or even from the early morning birds outside the bedroom window, he’ll see that she’s gone, and he’ll know where she is. This last stretch before the bus will be the riskiest, but it’s the only means of public transportation out of Riverdale, and it always follows the same route. Going with this man means that she wouldn’t have to make multiple transfers to be sure that she wasn’t being followed. 

Betty knows that it would be in her best interest to take the man’s offer, and for some reason, she feels like she can trust him. He seemed genuinely concerned for her safety, but she could never be sure about men like _that_. She doesn’t know where he’s going, but she knows it’s not going to be anywhere near here. Then again, should she leave her life in the hands of another man? Betty wanted to take control of her own life.

The bathroom door opens and the man starts walking away, toward a bus parked a few yards away in the station parking lot. 

“Hey!” Betty calls out, and starts to run after him. “Where are you heading, anyway?”

The man smiles and says, “New York City. I’m on tour with my band and that’s our last stop. I don’t mind giving you a ride if that’s all you need. We also have a ton of Ramen if you’re hungry.”

Betty chuckles, feeling like that night might not be so bad after all, and replies, “I’m not hungry but I’ll definitely take you up on your offer for a ride.”

The man smiles from ear-to-ear, clearly pleased that she is taking him up on his offer for help and Betty feels heat rise to her cheeks. 

He nonchalantly added, “Anything to help, I don’t mind at all.”

Betty starts walking towards the tour bus with the red headed man, and realizes she has one last thing to do before leaving the gas station. She brushes his arm and says, “Hold on just one second, I forgot something.”

The man looks back at Betty and sees her heading for the convenience store with newfound confidence in her stride. 

Betty walks into the store once again, this time feeling not nervousness or fright, but resentment and outrage. She stares down the disrespectful gas station clerk, and before he can utter a word, she screams, “FUCK _YOU_ , FUCK _HIM_ , AND FUCK THIS WHOLE TOWN!” She throws her middle fingers up in the air, and flashes them at the camera before triumphantly walking out of the store. 

The clerk laughs and screams back, “You’re a crazy bitch, I hope you know that!”

Betty smiles, and for the first time on this terrible night, there’s hope. Hope for a future away from this town - away from this god-forsaken place. She finally feels like she might actually stay away for good. Her plan would work, and she would be able to start her new life somewhere - wherever that somewhere may be. She doesn’t care where she is, as long as she’s safe. In a city as big as New York, she knows it’ll be hard to find her.

Betty starts heading towards the bus, and as the door opens she says, “Oh shit, I totally forgot. My name’s Betty.” 

The man smiles and holds out his hand to help her onto the bus.

“Nice to meet you Betty, I’m Archie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading this is the first fanfiction that me and all my friends are writing and we really appreciate it! We really love Barchie and we're trying to give them the recognition they deserve! Please let us know what you think in the comments and let us know how you feel. We'll be adding a new chapter every couple of days so stay tuned you're in for a wild ride!
> 
> Love,  
> J, E & L.


	2. hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6NrnOrktwJpF592xebxX4V?si=9iwy-NewQCabyWckrcZMiA

“Betty...” a low voice called that she could barely make out. 

She ran as fast as her feet would take her, but it felt like she was barely moving at all. The thick brush of the tree-lined forest caressed her face and pricked her sides as she moved through what seemed like an endless sea of deep green. The moon shone a low light through the low fog that hung over the surroundings, and it enveloped her, making her feel heavy and dense. The ground was slippery, muddy all over from the passing rain, and it caught her moving feet as she begged her body to move faster.  _ Faster, faster, faster _ , she screamed inside her head. Her body tensed, and the mud hardened around her ankles, causing her to fall face-first into the thicket ahead. Her shoulder tingled, and she knew it was a hand reaching out to grab her. 

She heard the voice again, calling out to her from what seemed like miles away, “Betty...” Half asleep, she instinctively curled up, clenching every muscle in her body and forming her fists into tight balls. 

“Betty!” it called again, this time louder, with more force and intention. She jumped up in a frantic fervor, letting out a quiet, but telling, yelp as Archie brushed the palm of his hand over her shoulder. 

For a split second, Betty had thought it was  _ him _ . She had thought that it was over - that she had been caught, bound again to a life of misery. This time, she was pregnant, forced to raise a child around the violence and pain of a sure-fire abusive father, who would be carried away by his immoral work. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to muster the same strength and courage that it took to escape the first time while also looking after a child. Instead, she would be stuck with  _ him  _ in that miserable life forever. 

“Betty?” the voice called, sounding apologetic and alarmed all at once. It snapped her back to reality. She took in her surroundings and realized quickly that she was on a bus, not with  _ him _ , but with Archie. The bus was stationary, and she was lying in the exact same spot in which she nodded off a few hours earlier.

The remnants of the nightmare had left Betty in pools of cold sweat that had soaked through her shirt. Her hair was drenched, tangled, and knotted - it stuck to her head as if she had just taken a shower. As she moved her hand to wipe her hair from her face, red smeared over her forehead. She looked closer and realized that her palms were adorned with crescent shaped lacerations. Her fingernails had dug their way into her skin as she clenched her hand tightly in her sleep. 

Betty shifted her gaze to the red-headed man looking over her. It was clear he was attempting to hide his expressions of shock and concern, but it wasn’t working - she had definitely scared him. She had to remind herself again that it was Archie who woke her, not  _ him _ , and that she was safe for the time being.  _ He _ couldn’t find her here, but he was surely looking for his prized, perfect girlfriend who had gotten away with so much of his cash. That money was his life, and he would not give it up without a decent fight. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you like that,” Betty said in a low whisper, as she turned to look at Archie. She was embarrassed, not just about her appearance, but about the trouble she had now caused for Archie and his friends.

Archie shook his head, dismissing her apology and instead saying, “If anything,  _ I’m _ the one who should be sorry for startling  _ you _ .” His words soothed some of Betty’s anxiety about disrupting his plans. “Must have been some nightmare you were having,” he commented, his voice lilting in a way that betrayed the origins of his accent. Betty was almost sure she could place it now - either Australia or New Zealand. The warble of his voice was oddly calming. 

“It’s okay, really. You were just having a bad dream, happens to everyone,” he continued. “You were sleeping so soundly, and for so long. I almost didn’t want to wake you. I’m surprised you didn’t hear us moving all of our equipment off the bus and into the venue.” Archie looked out the window as he continued, “We’re dropping this bus off at the rental lot now, so we’re getting off soon.” He held out his hand to help her up from the built-in couch. 

Leaving already? Shit. Betty had made it away from Riverdale, but what was she going to do now? She had barely had time to wrap her head around the fact that she really, actually made it. Her plan worked. The only thing was, her planning had ended with her arrival in New York. She hadn’t allowed herself to hope, hadn’t allowed herself to believe that she would make it this far. 

Betty was exhausted. As she took Archie’s hand to stand, her legs nearly gave in, and her whole body trembled with fatigue. She was light-headed, and her vision blurred around the edges as she attempted to focus her attention on the man standing next to her. She tried to speak, but her voice was hoarse and cracked, and her throat burned with thirst. “Do you have any water?” she asked the man, who was hovering over her, eager to help. 

“Yeah, I’ll grab a bottle from the fridge. Do you want anything else before we stop to get off? We have some pretzels in the cabinet...,” he said as he tried to coax her into eating something. 

“No, thank you,” Betty starts, “I’ve just had a really long night. I’m glad we’re finally in New York.” 

Archie smiles, “Yes, we are - it’s been a long journey. Our last show was in Boston so we’ve been on the road all night.” He hesitates, his smile faltering slightly and asks, “Is there anywhere in particular you’re going? Are you staying at a hotel? I don’t mind calling you an uber.”

Betty stops for a moment and wonders how she could explain that she hadn’t thought this far ahead without seeming like a complete airhead. She decides that honesty is probably the best policy and says, “I’m going to be honest, I don’t have a place to stay. Do you have any idea where I could crash?” 

“Well, there are a few hotels around here, but they are really expensive, and they might not have any available rooms right now because of the concert,” Archie explains. “If you want to, you can come back to my place with me, just to get your bearings before you decide on your next steps. No pressure, but I also make some killer pancakes.” 

Betty wasn’t even hungry. How could she be hungry after all that she’d been through in the past day alone? She gulped down the water from the bottle Archie handed to her moments before, and she realized - pancakes are her absolute favorite food. She would kill for some pancakes right now. She probably could also use a shower, she thought, but would Archie really let a stranger overstay her welcome like that? 

“Archie, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything at a-” 

“Don’t even worry about it. You’ll be better off using the WiFi at mine to help find a place, anyway. Cell service around here sucks,” he replies with a light-hearted smile. 

Betty nods and gets her things together. She heads to the small bathroom of the bus, and looks into the mirror above the sink. Her mascara is still running down her cheeks in thick black streaks, and her hair is beginning to get greasy. She washes her face in the sink with the hand soap and looks slightly better with most of the mascara gone, but nothing like the Betty she knows. 

When the Uber arrives, Betty follows Archie into the backseat and she quietly looks out the window, briefly imagining what her life might be like in the big city. She can’t help but notice the man she is sitting so close to. No wonder he was in the entertainment industry - he seemed like he was made for it. 

Archie catches her glancing at him and offers a reassuring look. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find a place to stay in no time,” he says confidently. 

Betty can’t help but wonder what Archie thinks of her - she hasn’t exactly explained her situation to him, and she hasn’t been particularly pleasant around him either. Based on the way he’s been tip-toeing around her, Betty decides that he must be thinking she is scared, alone, and broke. She doesn’t want him to think of her that way, even if she can’t pinpoint the reason why. 

As the light breeze blows through the open right-side window and caresses her face, Betty lets out a sigh of relief. She can hardly believe that she finally got the  _ hell out _ of Riverdale, and she can start again - with a brand new life. She couldn’t mess up, especially now that she would possibly have a child to care for. This time, she’d do it  _ right _ . 

Betty was still enjoying the breeze when the Uber pulled onto Archie’s street. “Welcome to Brooklyn,” he comments as the car drives past eccentrically dressed people and murals painted on the sides of buildings. The block is lined with a combination of new construction complexes and converted industrial buildings, and Betty spots a coffee shop not too far away. She makes a mental note to stop there later. A woman with brightly colored hair walking a tiny dog passes by as Archie thanks the driver and helps Betty out of the car. 

“Need any help with your bag?” Archie asks. Betty shakes her head and watches as he pulls out his key to gain entry to the lobby of the apartment. The lobby’s vaulted ceilings feel imposing as Archie leads Betty into an elevator across the hall. When they arrive on his floor, Archie opens the door to his apartment and Betty takes in the stylishly minimal furnishings and the exposed brick wall. She thinks to herself how different his apartment is from her messy house in Riverdale, with things thrown around in every room. This place was almost inhumanely neat, the only sign that someone was living there was the corduroy jacket thrown over the back of the black leather couch and the stack of vinyl records displayed next to the large window seat. 

“Please make yourself at home,” Archie says. “I’ll get started on those pancakes.” 

Betty walks over to the large window that looks down on the busy Brooklyn street. Betty scratches at her arm anxiously wondering what she should do with herself. Before her thoughts can get too carried away, Archie interrupts with a question. 

“Would you like to use my shower?” he asks. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I think you could definitely use one.” Betty blushed, but knew that he was right. 

“Would that be okay? I would really appreciate it,” she responds, grateful that out of any man that she could’ve met at a dodgy gas station in the middle of the night it was one as courteous as Archie. 

“Absolutely, it’s the second door on the right - you can also grab a towel from the linen closet.” Betty proceeds down the hall in search of the restroom. On her way there, she passes by a slightly ajar door and peeks in to see his bedroom. Her eyes are drawn to the large bed in the middle of the room and she knows she shouldn’t linger too long. She continues down the hall to the restroom and closes the door behind her, making sure to lock it. 

Betty can’t wait to get under the hot spray of the shower. She removes her grimy clothes layer by layer and detangles her hair to the best of her ability. She sets down a towel from the closet and steps under the spray, watching as the dirt and grime from her body slowly runs off her skin. The remnants of the last few hours float away down the drain, and she hopes her past goes down with it. She’s grateful that Archie even offered his shower to her. She knew she desperately needed one, and even though she wasn’t sure about Archie’s intentions, she decided to take the chance. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she let herself relax, and quieted her mind, letting the water wash away her fear. 

Her shower gave her a much needed reprieve from the stress and anxiety of her recent ordeals. She felt rejuvenated and energized, and as she dried off, her mind couldn’t help but wander. Betty was curious about Archie. This man had offered to help her, had been concerned for her, and was now going above and beyond to make sure she was comfortable. Her wandering thoughts quickly turned to worry. What was motivating him to be so kind to her? What did he truly think of her? Who even  _ is _ he? The thoughts fly around her mind like bullets ricocheting off the walls - was she inadvertently trapping herself in another abusive relationship, endangering her chance at a new life? Could she  _ actually _ trust Archie?

As the worry snowballed in her mind, Betty caught a glimpse of her stomach in the mirror. She couldn’t believe that there was life growing inside her, something that would eventually turn into a little human and change the direction of her life. There wasn’t even a bump, not even the slightest inclination that she was pregnant, but Betty knew it was there. She would start showing before long. Even though she didn’t know about the baby before she hatched this plan, escaping her past wasn’t just for her benefit anymore. It was also for the benefit of her future child.

Her thought turned to her accommodations for the night. Betty needs to find out where she would be staying, and quickly. She had no friends or family she could ask to stay with for the night, and hotels - if there was even a room available - would not be likely to accept cash as a form of payment. Betty decided that her best bet to find a place to stay would be to ask Archie. She needs to ask him questions, but she doesn’t want to raise any suspicions about how serious her situation is. 

Pushing those thoughts to the edge of her mind, Betty changed into the extra clothes that she had brought - a pair of leggings and a light blue sweater. After fixing her ponytail, she coyly walks out of the bathroom, the cold tile transitioning to hardwood floors. These were the same kind of floors she always wished she could have in an apartment of her own. 

As she rounded the corner back into the main living area, she spotted Archie sitting nonchalantly on the black leather couch in comfortable striped pajama pants and a white v-neck, typing away on his laptop. “Last minute details for the big concert,” he remarked. “I want to make sure everything is great for our last show, especially because Josie and her fans have been so amazing this whole tour,” Archie says to her as she motions to him asking where she should place her used towel. He points to the hooks on the wall near the bathroom.

_ Figures, _ she thinks to herself.  _ Of course the one person that offers to help me in all of this would be the opener for Josie and the Pussycats. _

There’s a slight, awkward pause in the conversation as Betty thinks about what she should say to Archie. Should she comment on the amazing water pressure in his shower? Thank him for allowing her to use it in the first place? Or maybe she should avoid the topic of the shower all together. Betty finally decides that she should just try to get to know him. She musters up the courage and asks, “so, what made you want to get into the music industry?” 

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid _ , she thinks to herself.  _ Why would I ask him such a stupid question, one that he’s probably heard a million times, instead of asking something relevant, something helpful to figure out if I’m actually safe here? _

Before she can scold herself any longer, he responds, “well, that’s always the million-dollar question.” His calm answer snaps her out of her spiralling thoughts. “I guess my father always played classic rock around me, which really influenced my taste and style. He made me want to play the guitar. Once I picked it up, I just tried to add my voice, and, well, I’ve been having fun with it ever since.” Archie closes his laptop and places it on the tasteful coffee table before continuing. “My college friends and I started our band called The Brooklyn Revival, gathered some great fans from all around the local bars, and here we are,” he added with a hint of pride. 

“So, what made you leave Riverdale in such a hurry?” he asks her in return. 

There was a long pause again, as Betty tried to collect her thoughts and tell her story in a way that wouldn’t scare him away. Before she had a chance to respond, Archie exclaimed, “Oh! I made those pancakes! Do you want any?”

Betty had forgotten about his offer to make pancakes, and her heart swells at the thought of finally being able to eat her favorite food.  _ I didn’t even have to tell him that these are my favorite,  _ she thinks before heading over to the kitchen. 

She grabs the plate graciously, saying, “Thanks, Arch, I really appreciate it.” She feels the warmth of the plate radiating out into her hand and she takes a moment to center herself before taking a seat in the kitchen - sitting in the spot closest to the window. As she digs into her pancakes, the warm glow of the afternoon light shines on her and sounds from the street below fill her ears. From the corner of her eye, she thought, for a split-second, that she could see Archie’s cheeks become just as red as his hair. 

Betty averted her gaze, hoping he didn’t catch her looking at him. Her eyes landed on the beautiful window seat in the living room. It was bathed in light and overlooked the tree-lined street. She had always dreamed of having something like that- a peaceful place where she could sit, enjoy a cup of coffee, and watch the world unfold around her. She makes a note to herself to look for one of those in her upcoming apartment hunt. 

Her daydream is promptly interrupted when Archie says, “Hey Betty, what’s your plan? I know you wanted to get out of Riverdale, and we’re here in Brooklyn. So, what’s next for you?” 

Betty thought for a moment before responding, “Well, I really need to find a place to stay, and I’m planning on staying in Brooklyn for a long time. So, I guess I’m about to start looking for apartments, hopefully I can find a place as nice as this.” Betty continues to eat her pancakes, adorned with strawberries and whipped cream, and she is surprised at how good this breakfast is.  _ Just like Pop’s _ , she thinks.

Betty shudders at the thought of home and shakes her head. “Oh shit, I forgot!” She rummages through her bag, carefully pulling out money and handing it over to Archie. “This is for everything,” she says. “Seriously, just take it, I more than appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but I need to just get out of here and try to start my life.” 

Archie frowns and slides the money right back to her. “Please, just keep it. Our bus was heading here anyway.” Archie smiles at her, and her heart skips a beat as she puts the money back into her bag. Archie continues, “I know that you’re looking for an apartment, and I just wanted to mention that this building has some lofts available for rent right now.” 

“Archie, where  _ am _ I? What neighborhood am I even in?” Betty jokes. She and Archie share a laugh, and it feels oddly natural. She hadn’t had a moment like that in a long time, and she almost wanted to thank him for it. 

“You’re in Brooklyn, Betts,” he replies. Betty’s heart skips a beat again. She’s never had someone call her  _ Betts.  _

“I  _ know _ that I’m in Brooklyn, but what part?” she asks with curiosity in her voice. 

“Williamsburg,” he retorted. “I know it’s got a reputation, but it’s actually really nice.” Archie hesitated for a second before starting again, “I do have one request since, you know, I’ve given you a ride here and all.” He smirks after the words leave his mouth.

Betty rolls her eyes, even as she feels a slight panic at what he might suggest. “What is that exactly?” she asks as she brings the fork to her mouth to take another bite of pancake. 

“Come to my show tonight and have some fun, Betty. It’d be free of charge, and it would take your mind off of whatever is going on. Plus, it’s a great crowd, and everyone loves Josie!” He slowly trails off and looks in her eyes, “After that, we can go our separate ways.”

Betty smiles and thinks it over. One night out wouldn’t hurt, and she deserves to have some fun after everything she’s been through. Plus, Archie was part of an opening act for Josie and the Pussycats, so he  _ must _ be at least halfway decent. She knew, though, that she had to find an apartment as soon as possible, and she was still unsure if she could truly trust Archie. He was a sweetheart, and it seemed like he meant well, but was it worth the potential risk? The only things that she really knew about him was that he played guitar, he made her pancakes, and he was nice to her. Something in her really wanted to see him play, if only just to thank him for all of his help.

“Fine,” she replied in a monotone voice, trying to hide her growing anticipation. 

Archie gets up and grins. With a sparkle in his eye he assures her, “You’re going to have so much fun, Betts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading, let us know what you think in the comments! Thanks for all who gave kudos and checked out our work in the early stages. We appreciate the support! 
> 
> Love,  
> J, E & L.


	3. the less i know the better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7IBwb1CgczDqtjUal47MlK?si=RyOkPZSCS5KZ3nbbmHLJ7A

Betty stood in the long line that wrapped around the venue hall, looking at the sun slowly setting over Brooklyn, beginning to creep lower and lower behind Manhattan's skyscrapers that, one by one, started to light up the coming night. Sunset was always her favorite - symbolizing how, no matter what, everything eventually came to an end. Her troubled past was setting with the red and orange hues that danced in the wispy clouds above her. The burgeoning moon stood out to her in the deepening blue that crept up against the setting sun, and she felt excited for the night ahead. 

Betty looked down from the sky, and turned her attention to the people around her buzzing with enthusiasm. Most look very different from her - apparently, grunge was the popular look for Archie’s crowd. Increasingly conscious of her own appearance, Betty starts to feel inadequate next to what looks to be devoted fans. Not only was she about to have a free-of-charge show and probably be allowed to observe backstage, but she wasn’t even dressed appropriately. 

She couldn’t take everything with her when she left Riverdale - she couldn’t take anything, really - just the money and an extra change of clothes. Now, though, a part of her wished that she had brought something beyond a practical blue sweater and a single pair of leggings. She fidgets with her ponytail, trying to transform her look, if even just a little, to blend in more. Her phone camera isn’t very forgiving, and she feels like it’s beyond helping now.

The line starts moving, and before long, Betty is being patted down by the music hall’s security. She flinches slightly at the touch of the security woman, who then asks her for ID. She takes a quick glance, mutters a few indiscernible words, and hands Betty the 21 and over wristband. After sliding through the metal detectors, she enters the venue to look for the ticket booth that Archie had mentioned to her. 

“Don’t worry about anything, just head up to the ticket window and say your name. I made sure to put you on the guest list,” he had said to her before they parted ways outside the hall. Betty was nervous, though, and she didn’t know why.  _ Maybe just pre-concert jitters _ , she thought to herself, as she moved toward the window. She had never been to anything like this before, and she dreaded to think that she wouldn’t enjoy herself. All she needed to do was say her name, yet even that seemed like a daunting task at this point. 

The worker standing behind the window began to look at her with questioning eyes, encouraging her to say something.

“Hi my name is Betty Cooper, I should be on the guest list. I know Archie from The Brooklyn Revival. I’m not really su-” Betty starts. The man at the window gives her a withering glance and the words catch in her throat. She felt as though the man was judging her. He was clearly aware that she was new to this scene. Betty knows she’s probably overthinking the situation, but there was no denying that she was out of her element, and the littlest things began to worsen her anxiety. 

The man scribbles something on his notepad and tells her, “Head down the hall to the left and someone will direct you.” He hands Betty a lanyard with the words VIP and the date and continues to explain, “Just make sure you don’t take this off.” Betty puts the lanyard around her neck and realizes her palms are sweaty.  _ She doesn’t belong here,  _ her mind supplies. She tries to push the negative thoughts aside and instead just enjoy the night. Wasn’t that the point of all of this? To get away from Riverdale so that she could find some happiness and enjoyment in life?

After following the man’s instructions, Betty is ushered into the backstage area. The room smells faintly of cigarettes and her eyes glance around. She notices that the walls are lined with colorful posters of previous acts that have played at the venue, including Paramore, Fall Out Boy, and Twenty One Pilots. Archie’s band would soon join the already congested wall next to Josie and the Pussycats. 

Betty’s mind went to Archie and she couldn’t keep herself from thinking about him, about how proud he was of his accomplishments, and how grateful he was to be bringing his ambitions to life.  _ I don’t even know what they sound like _ , she joked to herself. Despite not knowing what Archie’s band sounded like, Betty knew that they would be good - she just had a feeling (one that had nothing to do with how fond she was of Archie). 

Betty’s stomach drops as she continues down the long and narrow hallway. 

She wonders where Archie and his bandmates are, and she thinks of the incredible rush of adrenaline they must get each time they get ready to take the stage. She was getting an adrenaline rush just from watching the concert. People all around her were tuning instruments and the sound was deafening. Musicians and stage hands were moving, tuning, shouting - the sounds of it all blended together to form a perfect storm of chaos and Betty couldn’t help but feel like she was in the way as people hurried past her in all directions. 

Betty feels a hand on her wrist and she flinches as she turns around. She lets out a sigh of relief when she realizes it was just Archie, who had finally found her.

“Oh my god, Betty I’m so happy you’re here.” Archie says as he gives her a light hug that makes her stomach flutter. Archie was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Betty couldn’t help but notice how it hugged his chest perfectly. His hair was slicked back, and he looked like the men she’d always see on posters for alternative bands. She was in awe of how gorgeous he looked in this lighting - she felt as though he was from a bygone era. Archie interrupts her thoughts by motioning for her to follow him and leads her to a room filled with people. “I have a couple people I want you to meet,” he explains. 

Archie starts, “Hi everyone, meet Betty. This is Kevin, Reggie, and Veronica. Veronica is our lead vocalist, Kevin plays the bass and Reggie is on drums.” Betty looks around the room and takes in the three bandmates moving in sync around Archie. Kevin has short brown hair, carefully gelled and combed back. His red and black flannel shirt is rolled up to his elbows, and he is busy tuning his bass. He looks up briefly to acknowledge her with a slight nod of his head. Her gaze moves on to Reggie and Veronica who are sitting close to each other on the other end of the couch. A lock of Reggie’s dark black hair is falling across his face as he quietly chats with Veronica. She has one leg draped over Reggie’s ripped jeans, and her long dark hair is effortlessly curled around her face. 

Veronica untangles herself from Reggie’s legs and walks over to where Betty and Archie are standing. She looks Betty up and down and her lips curve into a wicked smile. “Archie,” she remarks, “what did we say about putting fans on the guest list? I still can’t believe you picked up this girl all the way back in Riverdale and just let her bum a ride on our bus.” Veronica leans over to give Archie a quick hug and he wraps an arm around her waist. She pulls away from the hug, rolling her eyes as she pulls out her compact mirror to touch up her makeup before going on stage. 

Betty is completely taken aback by Veronica. She figures that she must have some sort of influence over the men in her band.  _ Maybe she’s just territorial _ , Betty thinks. Why else would she be so hostile towards Betty? She can understand her hesitance toward a total stranger, but why be outright rude? All Betty had done was walk into the room, and yet she felt profound judgment from Veronica. She makes a quick mental note to be careful around her in the future, just in case she turned out to be one of  _ those _ girls. 

_ Maybe I should just get out of here _ , she starts to think, the feeling of not belonging growing more and more by the second. Tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes, but before she begins to cry, she stops herself. She can’t let someone,  _ anyone _ , especially a girl like that, get under her skin.

Archie flashes her an apologetic smile and whispers, “Don’t mind her, she just takes a while to warm up to new people.” 

“Five minutes everyone!” a man dressed in all black yells into the room. Archie and his band members take a quick look in the mirror and gather their instruments to start their set. Veronica continues her vocal warm-ups, and Betty decides that she shouldn’t judge based on first impressions. The stage crew leaves the room to take their positions and Betty follows Archie as he walks towards the stage. 

Betty tries to keep her anxiety under wraps. She’s never been to a concert like  _ this  _ before. She’d been to a few shows, mostly to see pop artists in large stadiums, but nothing this intimate or underground. Nevermind the fact that she was backstage receiving special treatment. This was where most fans would kill to be, and she was getting it for free. 

Archie gives Betty a reassuring pat on the shoulder and hands her a set of ear plugs. “You may need these. Or you could just deal with it. Then I’d know for sure how hardcore you actually are,” he laughs.

Kevin strums a quick tune on his bass and the floor starts shaking beneath Betty’s feet. The rumbling goes straight through her chest, and down through her stomach. It makes her a tad nauseated, and she feels like she may lose her balance and fall. Archie laughs again, grabbing Betty before she can fall over and saying, “Yeah, definitely put those in.” 

As the band rushes onto the stage, Veronica is last to get into position. She gives Betty a snide glance before she confidently turns and walks out, joining her bandmates. Archie begins playing a few simple chords, and Veronica screams, “How’s everyone doing tonight!?” Betty didn’t think she would sound like that, so strong and commanding. The crowd replies with thunderous applause, and screams can be heard from every direction. Veronica takes in the stadium, panning her gaze over the audience and yells, “We are The Brooklyn Revival!”

Even though Archie’s band was only playing the opening set, they definitely had a healthy turnout tonight. As their performance kicked off, the crowd sang along to every lyric. The feeling in the air pulsated through the packed in fans, and it was electric. The way Archie played made Betty’s stomach flutter. He was good.  _ Really _ fucking good. 

Archie shoots Betty a quick smile and she throws him a light-hearted thumbs up. He was working up a sweat, and Betty really couldn’t believe how attractive he was. Archie’s gaze lingered a little longer on Betty, and Veronica seemed to notice as she interacted with him more on stage, moving around him like an animal marking her territory. The worst part of it all was that Veronica actually had an amazing singing voice.  _ Now I know why Josie chose to tour with them _ , she thought.

The way Veronica moved on stage, she and Archie had a call-and-response interaction, they were in-tuned with each other’s movement and could anticipate how to play off of each other’s energy. It seemed like they were connected at a level beyond that of a bandmate. _Were they dating? They’re definitely dating_ , Betty thinks to herself.

She takes out her phone, quickly plugging their band name into google. One of the first results brings her to a Tumblr page dedicated to the group. One of the posts is tagged #RIPVarchie. From what she sees, it looks like they broke up a year or so ago. She searches Veronica on Instagram, and the most recent photo is of her and Reggie, and they’re holding hands. So, he wasn’t dating Veronica after all. That still didn’t explain why Veronica seemed jealous. Maybe Betty was just overthinking it, or maybe she was just questioning how someone like Archie - with that lifestyle and those looks - could not have a girlfriend, but the thought couldn’t escape her head,  _ is he single _ ?

The Brooklyn Revival clearly had a lively shipping culture, and Betty began scrolling through Twitter and Tumblr to see the band’s history. #Varchie and #Veggie were popular hashtags thrown in on many of the posts. Clearly, at the start of the band’s rise to fame, #Varchie was a real thing. Now, it was all about #Veggie. Drama seemed like something Archie’s type would steer clear of, so it was a mystery how he put up with the fan obsessions’ over his relationships.

Betty looks up from her phone, and Archie’s gaze meets hers again. He looks directly into her eyes as he plays what seems to be a fan-favorite song.  _ He probably always focuses on someone in the crowd, to help him concentrate _ , she convinces herself. In that moment, Betty decides to put her phone away, and enjoy the moment. She was here to have  _ some _ fun, after all. Plus, she wanted Archie to know that she was grateful for this experience. She noticed a bunch of the fans around her snapping pictures of Archie, and videoing the concert. They shot her looks as she swayed to the music, enjoying her time while she could.

The rest of their set featured amazing vocals from Veronica and stellar guitar solos from Archie. His band was incredibly talented, and Betty was inspired. If Archie could follow his dreams and form a successful band, maybe Betty could do the same in her life. Maybe following your dreams wasn’t impossible - maybe she  _ could _ finally finish her journalism degree, and maybe she  _ could _ get a job at the news company of her dreams. 

The Brooklyn Revival exits the stage as they thank the crowd for an amazing last set of their tour. Betty’s eyes followed them over to the bar, and saw the band giving each other high-fives as they ordered celebratory shots of Jack Daniels. 

Archie walks back over to Betty and says, “Hey we’re going to head toward the private VIP booth. There’s a second bar over there, and that’s where we’re gonna watch Josie. Want to head over with us?” 

Betty had to take a moment to collect her thoughts. She could not stop thinking about how crazy this experience was. Less than 24 hours ago, she had no idea that The Brooklyn Revival even existed, or that their lead guitarist was such a sweetheart. Now, this red-haired heartthrob is bringing her to VIP booths and introducing her to his famous bandmates. It was all so surreal. 

As they made their way toward the bar, Betty could feel eyes piercing her from all directions. Fans were sure to notice an underdressed girl - clearly an outsider - walking with Archie and his bandmates over toward the VIP area. She thought about it for a second, and she realized - she didn’t care. 

Archie approaches the bartender and asks, “Can I please get a bourbon neat and whatever she’s having?”

“I’ll just take a water please,” Betty nervously chuckles and looks toward the stage. She could see Josie and the Pussycats’ stage crew was almost finished setting up and the band would be going on soon. The crowd started to become impatient as they began chanting, “Josie, Josie, Josie,” repeatedly. 

Archie grabs the drinks from the bartender and hands Betty her glass of water while he asks, “So, how did you like the show?”

“Arch, that was so fun! I knew that you would be good, but I had no idea just how talented you actually were,” Betty gushes as she lays a hand on his bicep. Archie smiles brightly at the compliment and Betty could see him starting to blush, his cheeks becoming rosy. The intimate moment was promptly interrupted by Reggie calling Archie’s name from the other side of the bar. Archie quickly excuses himself to go mingle with his bandmates and friends, and he assures Betty he’ll be right back.

Betty smiles to herself as she takes a sip from her glass, feeling color rise to her cheeks.  _ Was that flirting? _ she asked herself. She was pretty sure that it was, and that she liked it, but she didn’t know if she was ready for another relationship so soon. She tried to push the spiraling thoughts out of her mind and not think too much about the distant future. So what if she had a little fun with him? Betty decided that she would keep flirting with Archie just to pass the time, and to enjoy her experience here. 

Her thoughts come to a halt when a man roughly grabs her shoulder and spins her around to face him. “Hey gorgeous,” he says as the smell of whiskey wafts out of his mouth, “let me get you a drink.” Betty shudders at his touch and the tone of his voice, and she yanks her arm away from the stranger.

“I’m good, thanks though,” Betty dismisses him and turns back around, looking for someone who might help her get away from the man. Unfortunately, Archie was engaged in conversation with Reggie across the room and she was unable to get his attention without starting a scene. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know if you heard me right,” the man reiterates stepping closer to Betty, “What are you drinking?” His gaze slowly sweeps over Betty, lingering around her hips and chest. She knew she was in trouble.

“Please, please, I don’t want a drink I-” Betty starts stuttering and immediately takes on a defensive stance, expecting the man to lash out at her - something that she was all too used to.

Before the interaction can go any further, Archie steps in between Betty and the man and grabs him by the coat, “Back off, she clearly isn’t interested and doesn’t want a drink,” he growls as he pushes the man across the bar. The man stumbles and Betty gasps, quickly ducking behind Archie.

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” the man snaps as he gets closer to Archie’s face. 

“You have twenty seconds to leave before I beat the shit out of you. Leave my friend alone and get out of my sight,” Archie says through gritted teeth. Betty was scared. Did she start this fight? Should she have just accepted the drink from the man and gone about her night? 

The man realizes that Archie is twice his size, and notices that Reggie and Kevin are moving behind Archie, ready to back him up. The vagabond backs off, but not before spitting on the ground at Archie’s feet. Betty releases the air she held in her lungs for what seemed like hours, and tears begin to fill the corner of her eyes for the second time tonight. This time, though, she wasn’t able to hold it back. She dashes to the nearest restroom and barges through the door before anyone notices her state of distress.

Betty looks at herself in the mirror through watery eyes. The view of her face is distorted, glinting in and out of focus as the coming tears blur her vision. Her cheeks are flushed and her face feels hot as she tries to hold back the swell of emotion. Before long, her face releases its tension, and Betty watches a single teardrop roll down her right cheek, hitting the counter below. She can’t contain it anymore, and she comes undone, sobbing in front of the bathroom sink.

In the corner of the mirror, she notices something she didn’t before, shoes under the bathroom stalls. “Fuck,” she mutters to herself. She sees the pairs of black converse and scuffed doc martens underneath the stall door. Betty realizes she’s not alone here. She catches snippets of the two girl’s conversation in the stall, and she immediately realizes what they’re doing. Cocaine. 

Her whole body tenses, and she feels a slight tingle on her nose. She knows this, and she knows it well. This realization gives her a visceral flashback to the first time she ever did cocaine. She was at some stupid frat party and one of the presidents of the frat offered her a bump. After she politely declined multiple times, the man wouldn’t take no for an answer, saying things like, “oh, it’s not that big of a deal” and “it only lasts 20 minutes.” She finally gave in to the peer pressure, and it catalyzed one of the worst times of her life. She was hooked, for months. It was the only way Betty could find a sense of peace and security. The rush of it became the only way she could escape the monotony of her daily life. She refused to become that Betty again.

Attempting to collect her thoughts, and to salvage what little she can of her appearance, Betty notices Veronica stroll into the bathroom .  _ Great _ , she thinks to herself. Veronica was the last person that she wanted to see right now. 

“Hey, Betty, right? I just wanted to come in to check on you, and to see how you were holding up,” Veronica flashes her a warm smile, “I’m really sorry you had to put up with that sleazeball. Guys like that deserve to be alone.” This wasn’t the Veronica she met at the concert. She was kinder, warmer, and concerned - kind of like a friend would be. Betty appreciated the gesture of solidarity. 

“Thanks Veronica,” Betty replies, “and I’m really sorry for the dramatics. I just wanted to have a good time, and now I feel like I’ve ruined everyone’s night.”

Veronica looked her over and considered her words before saying, “You haven’t ruined anything, Betty. I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot, I just assumed you were just some crazy fangirl trying to get some extra info on us or something.” 

Betty scoffs, “I can assure you, I’ve never heard of The Brooklyn Revival until tonight. You guys played great, though!”

“You seem to be getting along well with Archie,” Veronica’s voice trails off. 

Betty feels the heat rise to her cheeks. “Well, Archie has helped me more than I deserve since I’ve been in New York. I’m just trying to get my life started here.” 

“Just be careful with him,” Veronica starts, “He has a little bit of a temper.” 

Betty can’t even imagine the Archie she knew of having any sort of temper. Then again, Betty hasn’t even known him for a full day. Veronica’s comment served as another reminder of how quick she was to trust Archie, and maybe she shouldn’t. She was in over her head, and she knew it.  _ Maybe Veronica’s just jealous of Archie hanging out with another girl, maybe she’s not actually over him _ , another part of her mind interjected. If that was the case, Betty decided she would ignore it.

“Thanks Veronica,” she replies half-heartedly, putting an end to the conversation and exiting the restroom.

As Betty opens the door, she is greeted by the roaring crowd gearing up for the main event. “Hey New York!” Josie shouts from her mic. The crowd replies with thunderous applause. Josie smiles and begins, “Let’s fucking do this!” The fans were going wild, and the venue shook with the cheers of a thousand people. The crowd moved in sync, shouting lyrics back at Josie.  _ Maybe something good can come out of Riverdale after all _ , she thought.

As Betty exits the restroom, she notices Archie patiently waiting for her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a concerned look plastered on his face. He’s looking at the stage, but it’s clear that his mind is somewhere else entirely.

When he turns his attention to her, Archie’s eyes light up. “Hey, Betts.” 

Betty smiles and touches his arm, reassuring him that she’s okay, “Hey, Arch.” 

Archie lets out a sigh of relief at seeing Betty okay and says, “I’m sorry for everything that just happened, I don’t know why I got so heated with that guy. I was just trying to look out for you.” The band starts playing louder and she can barely hear Archie over the music blasting through the speakers around her.

Betty smiles, “Thank you, I appreciate that you stepped in. My anxiety is through the roof right now. I don’t do well with guys like that, and I’m not sure how I feel about going back there.”

Archie looks at her fondly and says, “If you want to get out of here, we can head back to my place.”

“Archie!” Betty exclaims, “You don’t have to do that. This is the last night of your tour! Celebrate it.”

“Betty, the tour is done. Besides, I’ve done this every night on tour! Perform, then drink, then hangout with the same people who have the same boring conversations. It would actually be refreshing to just hangout and lay low with you.”

Betty smiles at him, and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She knows she looks a bit flustered, and her stomach starts to flutter.  _ This isn’t the time for that _ , she thinks. Betty still didn’t even know where she would be sleeping tonight, but maybe going to his apartment wasn’t a bad idea. She could at least start researching apartments and talking to Archie about how he likes living in Williamsburg. 

“I’d love that,” Betty replied, unintentionally batting her eyelashes up at Archie. 

Archie and Betty leave the venue and she feels him place his hand on the small of her back. Betty’s heart skips a beat at the gesture, but she also feels apprehensive that she was so comfortable with his touch. She was tired of all of the anxiety and she just wanted to fast forward to Archie’s apartment already, a place she was somewhat familiar with and felt safe inside. A place where she could lock the door and not have to worry about someone finding her.

On the ride home, Betty looks out the window, taking in the city at night. She could see herself living here, losing herself in everything the city has to offer, finally being content. The city was huge, and she would be almost impossible to find. Plus, there was the added bonus of doormen and security personnel that was common in complexes like Archie’s. One thing was for sure, this wasn’t even remotely like the trailer park she lived in in Riverdale.

As the car pulls up to Archie’s building, he and Betty thank the driver and start inside to the elevator. Finally reaching his apartment, they head inside, and Archie glides over to the living area to light a candle. “I’m going to open up a bottle of red” he says, “Care for a glass?” 

She wishes, more than anything, that she could enjoy a glass of wine. After such a stressful night, she wants nothing more than to drop her inhibitions, but she can’t drink now that she’s pregnant. She’s not even sure that she’s going to keep the baby, but she needs to find her footing in the city before broaching that subject.

She takes a seat on his couch and lets out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I don’t really drink,” she says begrudgingly. 

“No problem, do you mind if I do?” Archie replies as he picks up his glass. 

Betty smiles, “I don’t mind at all.”

Archie pours a generous amount into a beautiful red wine glass and joins Betty on the couch. “So Betty Cooper, what are your plans? Obviously you’re more than welcome to stay the night. I’m sure you haven’t had the chance to make any arrangements, what with the concert and all today. You can have my bed, I’ll take the couch.”

Betty didn’t even know what her plans were. She didn’t think this far ahead, and she felt foolish for putting herself in such a helpless position. Despite that, she decided that it would be best to stay with Archie. If anything, he had proven trustworthy by defending her at the bar earlier. 

“Oh Arch, shut up. If I’m staying, you’re sleeping in your bed. I’m the guest,” Betty replies.  _ Why would he offer his bed to me _ , she thinks before changing the topic. “I really like it here in Williamsburg, but I’m not sure where to stay just yet. I am thinking of getting an apartment, but I kind of want to explore the area first.”

“Absolute done deal. I’m showing you everything Williamsburg has to offer. You’re going to love it here.” Archie takes a sip, “And, I could even set you up to get a meeting with the owner of my apartment complex tomorrow, if you’d like.”

“That would be great, actually,” Betty hesitates, “I need to pick myself up here and start a life of my own here in Williamsburg.” She pulls her hair out of her loose ponytail and tries to untangle the knots that seemed to take over. She realizes her head was pounding and she didn’t know if it was from all the loud music or the stress. She starts lightly massaging her head, hoping it would do the trick. 

Archie takes another sip of wine and places his glass on the table before getting up to grab a couple of items from his bedroom. He places a t-shirt and striped pajama pants in front of Betty. “First your bed, now your clothes, I can’t intrude anymore, please-,” Betty manages before he cuts her off.

“It’s no big deal, really, don’t worry about it,” he replies. Archie sits down, gulping down the last sips of his wine. He looks at Betty with seriousness drawn all over his face, “So Betty, I don’t mean to pry but what were you running from back in Riverdale?”

Betty looks down and she doesn’t know if she should trust Archie just yet. It feels premature, but she realized that she did trust him. He saved her from some drunk idiot at the bar, helped her catch a ride away from the hell-hole she was living in, and provided her with a place to stay for the time being. She couldn’t figure out why Archie would do all of that for her, but she figured she owed him at least a little bit of the story. 

“Honestly, I haven’t had the best home life and the situation that I was in... I had to get out because my life depended on it.” Betty said cautiously, not wanting to reveal just how vulnerable she really was.

Archie looks at her intently and gives her a warm smile, “Well you’re not going to be going through that anymore, Betts,” he says sincerely as he grabs her hand. “Especially if you’ll be living in this building. Nothing is going to happen to you with me right down the hall.”

Betty looks down at her lap and blushes. She hopes that he’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait guys! We really appreciate all of the feedback, we made a long chapter for the wait! Let us know what you think :)
> 
> -J, E & L


	4. misguided ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5IbyClleuP7afmEiUzjJjg?si=n121RAJtTXSReLHDrPZ7xg

Betty carefully turns the key inside its lock, still getting used to the way it feels - strange, but a good strange - wrapped in her fingers. One week ago she had nothing, and nobody. She was completely alone on the cusp of her newfound life - a life she would be making for herself, without her past, and without  _ him _ . Now, this small, warm key represented a new beginning. It was only when Betty was handed the key to this apartment,  _ her  _ apartment, that she felt like it was real. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was headed in a good direction. 

The lock clicks, and Betty swings open the door to reveal the empty apartment. Light from outside, bright and warm, flooded the kitchen and living area, bringing that sense of peace and happiness that always came with Spring. Betty places her groceries and bag on the kitchen island, next to the coffee that she still hasn’t finished from this morning, and she starts towards the beautiful window seat that was bathing in the afternoon glow. She was glad that the studio featured the same beautiful feature as Archie’s grander two-bedroom. 

Betty can hardly believe that she got to live in a place like this at all - nevermind that it wasn’t furnished or stocked with anything she needed. This window, overlooking the tree-lined streets, is what Betty had always dreamed of having. One day soon, she would be able to furnish it how  _ she  _ wanted, and bring to life a space by Betty,  _ for _ Betty. Her future was uncertain, but knowing that she would have a place to call her own soothed some of her anxiety. After standing in the warm light for just another moment, she moves back toward the door, and clicks the chain lock into place. 

_ Shit _ , she thinks, snapping out of her lackadaisical mood,  _ the money _ . With that thought she shuffles over to the backpack that she had carefully protected since she left Riverdale, and unzips the largest compartment. Betty pulls out one of the carefully bound bundles of money from the bag, and briskly re-counts the contents, checking to see how much she had spent on her rent, groceries, and the few essentials she had purchased this week. 

_ Good _ ,  _ that’s good _ , she reassures herself realizing she barely made a dent in her ‘savings’. Even though the backpack contains more money than most people make in a year, she knows that it won’t last forever - especially in Brooklyn. She needs to find a job.

Betty separates out enough spending money to cover her expenses for the upcoming week, and takes the rest with her over to the window seat, where she carefully removes a floorboard near the shadowed left-hand corner. Betty glances over her shoulder, just to put her mind at rest, and stashes the backpack’s worth of money,  _ his  _ money, away where she hopes it will be safe. 

Betty shifts her attention to another pressing matter: lunch. She walks over to her half-finished cup of water and her newly procured groceries, contemplating what she should have. On her way to the kitchen, she passes by the mattress that she positioned on the floor in the corner of the room - the only piece of furniture she has acquired thus far. At least the apartment came with some dishes. The previous tenant had left a few plain white dishes, mismatched silverware, and a single beige coffee mug. The landlord offered them to Betty during her first viewing, and she happily accepted. It wasn’t much, but it was hers.

Betty’s stomach grumbles, reminding her that she was looking for lunch. Her train of thought is interrupted as she hears a light knock at the door. She slowly walks towards the sound, pressing her right eye against the peephole. She was grateful that she could see who was there before opening the door. 

Two women are standing outside her door, probably around her age, one holding what looked to be a gift basket, the other with crossed arms. The one in her direct line of sight has waist-length bright red hair - almost the color of Archie’s - and her bold red lip complements her pale, clearly pampered skin. Her springtime dress is also red, completing her clean and stylish look. The other woman sports a leather jacket, and her purplish pastel hair falls in waves along her right shoulder. 

_ Neighbors, _ Betty figures. She takes a breath, bracing for the monotony of the conversation that was sure to come, and opens the door. 

“Hi, new neighbor! I saw you moving in last week, and my beautiful girlfriend Toni Topaz and I are here to formally welcome you to The Sweetwater. We, of course, wanted to make sure you’re settling in well -,” she stops mid-sentence, and Betty is sure she caught a glimpse of the very empty apartment. The stranger holds out her hand, motioning for a formal handshake, and Betty obliges. Her porcelain face is struck with a warm smile, and her companion gives a half-smirk while nodding along. “May we come in?” she inquires with a springy tone.

“Sure,” says Betty, “although I can’t really offer much as a hostess just yet...” 

“Absolutely no problem  _ pour moi _ ,” the redhead starts, “I’m Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom. And as you probably remember from two seconds ago -,” her words cut off as she is interrupted by her friend. 

“And I’m Toni, her girlfriend. We live down the hall,” she interrupts.

“Hi, I’m Betty Cooper. Nice to meet you guys,” Betty replies smiling, relieved that they seem nice enough. 

Cheryl steps inside, followed by Toni, and the two visitors take in the apartment. Cheryl’s eyes quickly scan the loft, clearly looking for boxes that need unpacking or furniture that needs assembling, but there were none to be found. 

“Wow, Betty, looks like you have some moving in to do,” she comments, and Betty braces for the impending judgment.

“Cheryl, be nice,” Toni says as she taunts her girlfriend, “She’s just starting out here.”

“Oh no, no, no... I just meant that if you need  _ any _ help decorating I’m the one to call - I love a good makeover, house or human!” Cheryl responds, attempting to drown any judgment that came across in her comment.

“If you ever need anything Betty, we’re just down the hall in apartment 14A” Toni says reassuringly.

“Thank you, thank you both,” Betty tells her new neighbors, “This means a lot, especially to someone like me who’s new to the city.” She’s glad that she now knows someone in the building other than Archie.

As Cheryl turns to leave the apartment, Toni taps her arm and gestures to the gift basket in her hands. “Oh, silly me, how could I forget?! A gift, from  _ moi _ ...and Toni, of course!” She hands Betty a neatly wrapped, expensive looking gift basket of wine, bread, and cheese. 

“Oh, I... I appreciate it,” Betty starts, not quite sure how to react, “Thank you, again.”

“That’s home-baked, fresh from the oven! We paired it with some gorgeous wine and absolutely scrumptious cheese. I’m sure you’ll love it!” Cheryl proclaims. 

Betty can’t help but smile - she knows this would  _ never  _ happen in Riverdale. “It smells delicious!” she responds assuredly. 

Toni motions to Cheryl, and they exchange a glance before Toni mentions, “Well, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us, but we’ll see you around! And, by the way, it’s a great apartment, I’m sure you’ll make it yours before long.”

“Bye for now, but please do tell how the bread was! Toodles, neighbor!” Cheryl says as she and Toni exit the apartment, heading toward the elevators. 

Filled with gratitude, and a sense of belonging, Betty opens the contents of the basket. She places the wine on the counter, knowing full well she can’t drink now, and unravels the bread and cheese: artisan rye and aged gouda. She takes one of the mismatched knives from the silverware drawer, and she cuts a slice of bread to pair with a sliver of the cheese. It’s delicious. 

Betty hears the familiar buzz of her phone, and moves to check her messages before preparing another bite. Archie texted. She hadn’t seen or spoken to him in about a week: she was trying to settle into her apartment, and to think about what she needed to do next to secure a job and start her new life. He seemed to understand that she needed some space.

The text read:  _ Hey, coffee in 20 at the shop across the street? My treat :-) _

He lives right across the hall, so it was unavoidable that the charming, red-headed boy-next-door would reach out to check up on her, especially considering all that he’s done for her so far. They were almost like friends, maybe they  _ were  _ friends. Regardless, Betty knew that she trusted him, and that he would be a good person to have as a neighbor. 

She replies:  _ Absolutely! I’ll see you there! _

Her ponytail is already loose, so Betty decides to let her hair down. It had a bit of volume but she decides she’ll sport the messy hair look today to spice things up. She uses her limited supply of makeup products to freshen her look and puts a bit more effort into her appearance than usual. She tries to convince herself that she doesn’t have to impress Archie, but deep down, she knows she wants to. 

She looks at herself in the mirror and sighs, picking an outfit from her exceptionally limited selection. She had visited the thrift shop down the block a couple of days ago to purchase a few new items to get her through the week. As she looks over the couple of t-shirts and ill-fitting jeans that she had purchased, Betty knows that she has to invest some serious time and money into a new wardrobe sooner rather than later. She picks out the light yellow shirt and ties it at her waist to give at least a bit of flair to the outfit, pairing it with her same beat up sneakers before heading out. 

As she exits her new apartment, Betty looks over her shoulder, silently promising herself that she  _ will _ make this place her home. Betty is meticulous about locking her door, and she double checks that both the handle and chain are able to withstand a few tugs. She pauses any worry that surfaces in her mind about her safety and the safety of the backpack hidden under her floorboards. Excited to see Archie, and ready to embrace this next chapter of her life wholeheartedly, she sets off down the hall. After making a mental note of Cheryl and Toni’s apartment that she just passed, she reaches the elevator, and pushes the button.

Betty exits the elevator, and starts toward the street, again admiring the impressive and imposing ceilings of the lobby. She crosses the street to meet Archie, who is diligently waiting for her, arms crossed and leaning against the brick of the building.  _ He looks just like that night of the concert, waiting for me outside of the bathroom _ , she realizes. Betty can’t help but notice the _ Now Hiring  _ sign posted in the window of the coffee shop. She never thought she could be a barista - it seems way too stressful - but who knows? Maybe this could be her new start. 

Archie flashes her a warm smile and says “Hey Betty, glad you could join me. They have a really great cold brew here if you’re interested,” as he opens the door. Before they enter the cafe, Betty’s eyes are drawn upward to the sign printed in block lettering that spells out, WOODBRIDGE ROASTING COMPANY.  _ Interesting name _ , she thinks. Betty laughs to herself thinking about how gentrified Brooklyn had to be to name a small coffee shop a  _ company _ .

As she passes through the doorway, the aroma of roasting coffee beans and fresh baked pastries engulfs her senses. She takes in the garish decor that somehow works in the crowded shop. Rustic raw wood elements tie in with bright fabrics and wall art to create an eclectic vibe. The patrons of the shop complement the decor with their flannel shirts and brightly colored hair.

Betty’s stomach growls, reminding her of her missed lunch, and she turns her attention to the menu that is written in chalk across from the cash register. She inspects the drink menu and she is overwhelmed by the possibilities. “Holy shit, what even  _ are _ half of these? Riverdale coffee was just, well, coffee,” Betty quips to Archie. 

He chuckles in response, “Just get the cold brew. It’s my favorite, and I’m sure you’ll like it, too.” A few moments pass, and Archie timidly motions Betty to move forward as the line starts up again. She is close enough to the register now to see inside the glass pastry case and decide that she could really use a croissant right now. 

“I’ll have one of those croissants, too,” Betty says awkwardly to Archie, hoping she isn’t overstepping. 

As they approach the register, Archie places their orders and throws some bills into the tip-jar before he grabs the coffee from the barista. The lady at the counter seems to ogle over the red-head, hanging on his words as he speaks to her.  _ Probably gets that a lot _ , Betty thought, before quickly changing the topic in her head. She almost felt jealous, but she dismisses the emotion as quickly as it comes; she is probably just tired and annoyed at the barista’s slow pace. They move towards the table near the window that was recently vacated, placing their food and drinks down on the flimsy structure.

“So, how has everything been?” Archie questions as he takes a small sip from his paper straw, “Haven’t seen you in a while. Adjusting alright?” 

“I’m gonna be honest, I feel a bit out of my element here, but everything is so beautiful,” Betty replies, “The people are swell so far, and Cheryl and Toni down the hall even dropped me off a couple of housewarming gifts. It was really sweet of them!” 

Archie almost chokes on his drink and raises his eyebrow, “Betty! Cheryl is an absolute nut. Dispose of everything!” he says in a mock-serious tone. 

“Oh, come on!” Betty jokes back, “They can’t be that bad. After all, they baked me an entire loaf of bread, complete with some wine and cheese. I can’t be mad at that.” 

“Well, Ms. Cooper, since you admittedly don’t drink much, if you’re ever looking for someone to help you finish that bottle of wine, I’m just a few doors down,” Archie smirks before taking another sip of his drink. 

Betty feels a blush rise to her cheeks and says, “Yeah, okay. Watch yourself.”

Archie smiles, “Oh! How has the furniture shopping been going? Have you started yet?”

“Well, I have a mattress! Also a couple of utensils, a coffee mug, and some plates too. We’ll get there eventually,” Betty admits sheepishly. 

“Well, lucky for you! I know a couple of low-key thrifting spots that carry pretty decent sets of furniture. I could take you sometime,” Archie offers. 

Betty takes a generous sip of her cold brew as she imagines how nice it would be to spend a peaceful day browsing furniture, especially with a friend, and especially with Archie. He would choose something minimalist, no doubt, and she would politely decline; they would bicker about the style choice and he would help her carry her chosen pieces into her new home. She smiles at Archie, and replies, “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot, actually.” 

Betty watches the light dance off of Archie’s defined cheekbones as he dips his head and blushes slightly under her mirthful gaze. He clears his throat and changes the topic.

“So, what do you do for work?” he asks her delicately, “Are you looking for a new job in the city or are you working from home?”

Betty looks at the  _ Now Hiring _ sign once more and says, “I do eventually want to go back to school to become a journalist, but maybe once I’m settled more. I’ve saved enough money to get by for now, but I’m definitely going to be looking for jobs soon.” She hesitates before saying, “Hey, maybe I’ll apply for a job here. I need to make some type of income just to get started.” 

Archie responds, “I think that’s great. It’ll help you get into the rhythm of the city. Having something to do helped me out when I first emigrated from New Zealand.”

Betty smiles. She knows that Archie is right. She’s only ever been used to environments like Riverdale, slow and monotonous - definitely nothing like New York. The hustle and bustle of the city would take some getting used to. So would the subculture. This coffee shop embodies a quintessential Brooklyn amenity and Betty hopes she can find her place amongst the culture that is foreign to her. 

Archie looks at Betty and puts his hand on top of hers, “I think you’re going to love it here.” 

“Me too, I like it already.” Betty replies, slowly inching her hand away as she fixes her hair. “Let’s head out of here. I can give you the grand tour of my apartment, even though it’s basically yours minus the bedrooms.

Archie smiles as he grabs the now-empty cups from the table and tosses them out in the recycling can. Betty makes her way to the counter and asks the barista about the sign outside. The worker happily hands her an application. “Sure, just fill this out and bring it in as soon as you can, we definitely need the help ASAP!” 

Betty thanks the barista and follows Archie out of the coffeeshop. She breathes in the brisk spring air and lets out a sigh of relief. It was finally, finally sinking in that this was her new life. She was thankful, knowing that Riverdale could never give her the opportunities that New York City would offer.

Betty and Archie walk back to their building and make for her apartment. As she unlocks the door and invites Archie in, there is a cavernous feeling to the apartment. The echo bounces off the walls, and she feels it in her chest. The emptiness of her apartment should make the place feel bigger, but instead it feels tight. She had a lot of work ahead of her, and was slightly embarrassed to bring Archie into her unfinished space, especially knowing how nice his apartment is. 

Archie heads over to the window and sits on the seat, admiring the view. “Wow, this view is even nicer than mine. I just watch the street but you’re basically looking at a forest.” 

Betty sits down next to him. “Yeah, it gives the apartment some life,” she chuckles. 

Betty glances at the floorboard, knowing she won’t be able to inspect it with Archie here. The board looks perfectly in place, which is enough assurance for now that everything is fine. She’ll still check it later, just to be sure. Without that backpack, she doesn’t even know what she would do, and she doesn’t like to think about it. 

“You’re something else, Betty. A week ago you were covered in dirt, no offense, and now, well, you have an apartment in Brooklyn - with a dirt-free face I might add,” he says as he scans her face, inching just a little bit closer, “I know that whatever happened, you must’ve had to be stronger than most people, and I admire that about you.” His hand is nearer to hers now, almost touching. As Archie reaches out, his hand doesn’t meet hers, but tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

Betty’s heart starts to race. Should she tell him to stop? She had just met him a week ago, but can’t deny a certain tension she felt when they were together. It felt wrong to be interested in romance, especially considering she was escaping an abusive home, pregnant with her abuser’s baby. Betty’s stomach was turning and she felt almost sick. She was confused, more than anything. Could it already be pregnancy hormones messing with her emotions? Whatever it was, she didn’t want to run from it. 

Archie leans in slowly, paralyzing her with his eyes. They were filled with something, something that she recognized well: desire. Betty remains frozen as Archie places his lips passionately on hers. Her eyes close and her confusion gives way to instinct. She deepens the kiss and laces her fingers in his hair. He gently pushes into her and places her against the wall, lifting her up slightly. 

Betty deepens the kiss once more and their bodies move together as the situation escalates, Archie throwing his jacket onto the floor, and lifting her up once more. Betty grabs him desperately, not wanting his lips to escape hers. Her legs wrap around his waist and he carries her to the kitchen island. She feels the cold countertop against her body as he starts kissing her neck. Betty lets out a soft moan and meets his lips once again. 

As his hands start to take in the curves of her body, she turns stiff, her confusion taking hold once more as she thinks this moment was a lust-driven mistake.  _ This man deserves the truth, after everything he’s done for me, he should at least know _ , she reconciles with herself. She’s leading him on, whether she wants to admit it or not. Even if it was for her own safety at first, it’s only cruel to keep doing so now. He pulls away slightly as he feels her tensing up. 

“Archie, please stop. We need to stop,” she says softly. 

Archie backs off immediately, afraid that he has gone too far, and he recoils his hands from her waist. “Betty, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to take things too far I just-”

Betty feels terrible that Archie is apologizing when she is the one who is mistreating him. Without meaning to raise her voice as much as she does, Betty shouts, “Archie, I’m sorry, but you  _ DO NOT  _ know me.”

Archie’s flushed cheeks redden even more deeply. She could tell that he wasn’t entirely sure what he did to anger Betty. There’s a confused expression painted across his face and he replies with, “Betty, I didn’t mean to offend you. I know I don’t know you that well, I just really thought-” 

“You thought what, Archie,” Betty snarks, “that we had a shot at something? That we were going to start a whirlwind romance after you, the knight in shining armor, rescued me, the small town damsel-in-distress, from God knows what?”

Archie’s brows knit together in a hurt expression and Betty realizes too late that she may be overreacting, but she can’t stop the panicked feeling from bubbling up in her throat. There was no going back and she knew that she was about to divulge too much information. 

“I haven’t been fully honest with you, Arch,” she mutters.

Archie can’t speak as he turns his back to Betty. He brushes his fingers through his hair and sighs before facing her again with the same longing in his eyes. “Then please tell me, Betty,” he calmly replies, taking her hands, “I’m here for you, can’t you see that? I’m trying to be here for you.” 

“I’m on the run! Okay? My ex-boyfriend abused me every single day. I needed to get out while I could.” Betty feels the tears start to form in her eyes and tries to hold them back.

Archie looks shocked and takes a quiet moment before he replies, “Betty, I’m so sorry. I had no idea, I just wanted to help you. You should’ve had me take you to the station. We should call the police. I want to be here for you-” Archie grabs his phone and Betty rips it from his hand.

She feels the tears start to leak from her eyes, and she lets out an audible sigh, “Archie, that’s not all,” she pauses. She can feel her stomach turning, and his eyes follow her hands as they land on her abdomen, “I’m pregnant with his baby.” There it was - now he knew and there was no taking it back.

Archie’s head lowers, and Betty knows he is done with her. He turns his back to her and grabs his jacket, which had been thrown aside in a fit of passion and lust just moments before. Betty can feel herself begin to sob and she musters out, “Arch, wait, please-”

All that was left in the apartment was the deafening sound of her front door slamming shut. He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really busying finishing up our last semester of college, also "E" got the coronavirus so please bear with us! Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback, we hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you're starting to piece the story together ;) Everyone please stay safe and healthy during these terrible times. We hope that our fanfiction provides you with some light in this darkness. 
> 
> -J, E & L


	5. chasing pavements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/45GlUQ1WkKxjwvyadiUZjm?si=lm8hPOAbQ-ig5HFNwb8bsQ
> 
> TW in end notes!

The knock at the door is jarring; Betty is driven from her deep slumber in a rush of confusion and adrenaline. She definitely overslept. 

12 pm.  _ Shit _ .

The rhythmic pounding in her head harmonizes with the rapping at the door. 

_ Please dear god, don’t be another neighbor _ , Betty prays. Cheryl and Toni had been a welcomed sight - truly something she appreciated - but she can’t deal with another happy couple strutting into her under-furnished apartment now.  _ Please just be a delivery, someone at the wrong door, anything but  _ -, Betty’s thoughts come to a halt at the sound of the would-be-visitor’s voice. 

“Look, I know you probably hear me, so please just open up and we can get this sorrowful solidarity meeting over with,” the woman at the door demands, impatience simmering in her voice as she finishes, “I’m only doing this because  _ Archie _ asked me to, and I owe him a favor.” 

Betty takes a quick glance through the peephole - it was Veronica, that much was certain. Wearing a black sundress, low heels, and an eye-dazzling pearl necklace, she ironically looks even more intimidating than she did the night of the concert. Still, Veronica made an appreciated effort to check on Betty that night at the bar, when things got out of hand, so she couldn’t be  _ all _ that bad. Maybe she was venturing to do the same now, even if it was spurred by Archie’s attempt at an apology. 

_ Figures _ , Betty thinks,  _ what kind of game does he think he’s playing? _ Archie had texted her last night, after he stormed out of her apartment, unresponsive and unrepentant for his reaction. The text had read, “Betty, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to react like that.” She never responded, because she didn’t - and still doesn’t - want to hear it. Before leaving Riverdale, Betty promised herself she would never be treated disrespectfully again. Sending Veronica went beyond disrespect straight into borderline cruelty, and it wouldn’t make up for how he acted toward her. 

“Well, are you going to open the door? I could be at a mani-pedi right now…,” Veronica expresses with a sigh. 

_ No sense in avoiding it _ , Betty reasons. With that, she opens the door to the raven-haired girl, hoping that she wouldn’t overstay her welcome.

“Well good morning sunshine!” Veronica says sarcastically, “Beauty sleep is important, but so is Archie; and I’ve come to see why you’ve got him more worried than he was before his first gig.” 

“Veronica, I…, well, I don’t really know how to explain it all, but…,” Betty’s words are cut short.

“I know what happened, B. I know you’re pregnant,” Veronica starts, “You don’t have to explain, that’s not why I’m here - to try and coax your life story from you. I’m just here to ask, why have you not responded to any of Archie’s messages?”

_ Messages. Plural _ \-  _ wait… _ , her phone had died after Archie’s late night text, and Betty hadn’t bothered to charge it, meaning she missed the apparent foray of texts this morning. “Veronica,” Betty isn’t sure how to put this delicately, “I didn’t even know Archie sent more than one message: my phone has been dead since last night. Plus, what he did - how he reacted - is not something that can be so easily forgiven through text. Especially considering the events that unfolded just moments before I told him. He doesn’t get to make a move on me, and then become angry and storm out after I open up to him. We’ve only known each other for a week...and...I might have messed up on how I handled it, but still...and nevermind the fact that he texted his ex-girlfriend to come ‘check up’ on me!” Betty can hear herself start to sound emotional.

Veronica takes a moment to understand the complexity of the situation. Betty is expecting some witty retort, or maybe even an _ I'm so sorry to hear that, _ but it never comes. Instead, Betty is taken aback as Veronica leans in, wrapping her arms around Betty. “I think you could use some company,” Veronica says as the embrace concludes.

Betty felt surprisingly comfortable with Veronica almost immediately. Something was telling her that she had good intentions. “The apartment isn’t really ready yet, but at least we can sit on the window seat!” Betty remarks as she motions for Veronica to come in. The two girls share a slight chuckle as they make their way over to the window, the early afternoon light shining bright on Betty’s favorite spot. She curls up to look out at the beautiful view as Veronica places her hand on Betty’s shoulder. 

“I know I’ve only known you, and Archie, for a little over a week, but…,” Betty pauses, trying to find the right words, “The moment I got on that bus, when Archie - and you guys - took me in, took me away from Riverdale, I put you all in serious danger.” 

“Hey, hey I’m sure we can figure it out,” Veronica says, concern growing on her face, “Archie mentioned that he wanted to call the police last night, is that what he meant?” 

“Veronica, you don’t understand! I wasn’t just passing through Riverdale, or looking to hitch a ride, or, or...anything like that, I was just trying to get  _ out _ of that god-forsaken place…,” Betty starts, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and continuing, “I’m  _ from  _ Riverdale. I  _ lived  _ there. The night I met Archie at that gas station - that night I got on the bus - I wasn’t just running away from my life, I was running to  _ save _ my life.”

Overwhelmed with the anxiety that came with revealing a life threatening secret, yet somehow relieved that she was finally telling someone, Betty looks at Veronica, as if for approval to continue. Veronica nods along, signaling her to share as much as she feels ready to. 

“Betty, I’m so sorry you had to go through that, I...-,” Veronica begins, the look on her face telling Betty that she was searching hard to find the right words of comfort.

“That’s not all, Veronica,” Betty says hesitantly, “There’s much more, but I don’t even know how I would begin to explain how fucked up the whole situation is.”

Betty looks at the stunned expression on Veronica’s face, unsure of what to do or say next. Just as she is thinking of something to say, Veronica leans in to Betty and gives her a tight squeeze. “You’re stronger than you look, Betty Cooper,” Veronica remarks as she repositions herself on the window seat, “At least you’re here, not there.”

Genuinely happy at Veronica’s kind gestures, a smile slowly creeps across Betty’s face. How long had it been since she had a friendship - any sort of connection even - with someone, anyone? Veronica feels like a friend, and Betty is glad for that. 

“I really didn’t mean to interrupt your whole morning, Veronica, especially considering you were scheduled for a mani-pedi,” Betty utters with a hint of sarcasm. “But, since we’re here, I have to say that Archie seemed really... _ angry _ last night when I told him that I was, you know, pregnant.”

Veronica bursts out in laughter, “B, you start hooking up with the man after a week of flirtatious exchanges, and then you stop mid-make out to tell him you’re pregnant? I’m so sorry to laugh, but it’s honestly comical!” Her face tightens as she attempts to hold back more laughter, but then a more serious expression paints her face, “Betty, I have to ask, have you been to the doctor at all?”

Betty looks down toward the floor and shakes her head, loose strands of her ponytail coming undone around her face. “I only took the one test, that night I left Riverdale,” she says.

Veronica bursts out, “Well I hate to break it to you Betty, but you don’t even know if you’re actually pregnant!” She lifts Betty up by the shoulders and says, “Get ready. We’re going to my personal OB/GYN right now. I’m not having you sulk around in a barely furnished apartment - which I will definitely help with by the way - wondering about a possible child, with no medical care either!”

The earnestness in Veronica’s tone of voice gave Betty some much needed motivation. She came to realize the gravity of her situation: she  _ didn’t  _ know for sure, and she  _ didn’t _ have proper medical care. What if she didn’t even  _ want _ this child in the first place? She has barely had time to even think about that possibility. 

“Okay. But, are you sure it’s fine to just walk in like that? They don’t even have my medical records, or -,” Betty starts to say before she is interrupted.

“It’s absolutely fine. Please, trust me. Plus, he owes me a favor,” Veronica states. 

Betty stands up from her nook in the window seat, undoing her now-messy ponytail from her head as she rises. She walks over to the bathroom, and closes the door behind her as she enters. Her blonde locks are tangled, and she takes a brush through them a few times before taming them into a neat bun. She changes into a light pink sweater and a pair of high waisted denim jeans. She brushes her teeth and takes a big swig of water from the sink as she places her toothbrush back on the counter. As she leaves the bathroom, she hears Veronica talking on the phone in a pleasant voice.

“Thanks so much, Sandra. We’ll see you in a few!” Veronica happily proclaims. “You all set to go, Betty? I just set up the appointment with Dr. Sánchez’s secretary.”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go,” she replies.

Thirty minutes later, Betty finds herself bouncing her leg in the waiting room of the doctor’s office. She can barely focus on filling out the medical history forms that the nurse had handed to her. Everyone here was perfectly nice, but still, Betty is anxious. The nerves that had formed a knot in her stomach as she had told Veronica about her past in Riverdale was now pressing up into her throat. She looks around the waiting room and begins reading the informational diagrams that are hung around the room. One of the posters spells out,  _ a baby's heart begins pumping blood around 6 weeks of age.  _ Huh. Betty didn’t know that. 

It seems like there are a lot of things that Betty doesn’t know. She has known that she is pregnant for over a week now - and has been taking care not to drink - but she doesn’t know the first thing about how to care for a baby. Are there certain foods that she should be eating? Is she allowed to exercise? How much weight will she gain? These are just a few of the many things that Betty will need to know if she decides to keep the baby. 

Logically, Betty knows that having an abortion would be the simplest option right now. Starting a new life as an unskilled, unemployed single mother with no social support system isn’t exactly a recipe for success. However, every time that she’s thought about her future, she had imagined herself walking a stroller down to one of the parks near her new building and spending the day with her baby under the shade of a tree. The thought of aborting the baby hadn’t crossed her mind, and thinking about it now was making her feel uneasy. 

The nurse calls Betty from the waiting room and shows her and Veronica to the room where the doctor would perform the checkup. Before long, the doctor is coming into the room and exchanging pleasantries with Veronica. “Good afternoon,” he says, “It’s nice to see you again Veronica. I’m glad that we could squeeze your friend in for a last minute visit.” He looks down at his chart before continuing, “Nice to meet you Ms. Elizabeth Cooper, I’m Doctor Sánchez and I’ll be in charge of your prenatal care. How are you doing today?”

“I’m fine,” Betty replies curtly and listens as he explains the procedures and checkups they will be performing on her today. She is still nervous, but relaxes a bit as the appointment continues. She passes her checkup with flying colors, and a urine test confirms her pregnancy.  _ Well, that’s that _ , she thinks to herself. The doctor also draws blood to check her sugar and hormone levels. Betty is glad that Veronica is here with her, silently offering moral support. 

It isn’t until the ultrasound that Betty feels fully engaged in what’s happening to her. She looks over at the screen as the doctor points to little writhing marks that are indistinguishable to Betty. It all seems so surreal, like a dream where you’re partially aware of what’s going on, but can’t change anything, no matter how hard you try. “These marks,” the doctor explains, “indicate a heartbeat, and the beginnings of arms, legs, eyes, and a brain.” The doctor flips a switch on the machine and a rhythmic gushing sound fills the room.

“Is - is that the heartbeat?” Betty asks with awe in her voice. Doctor Sánchez nods his head and Betty feels a tear form in the corner of her eyes. She’s overcome with emotion, but this time, it’s joy - she’s crying tears of joy. It’s in this moment that Betty realizes that she could never get rid of the baby. No matter who the father is, this is  _ her _ child, and if she had anything to say about it, the baby’s father would never even know that he or she existed. 

It probably wouldn’t be easy, but Betty was going to do it. So maybe her life wouldn’t be perfect, that would certainly be nothing new. The difference is that she would find joy in the imperfections. She would give her child the life that she never had, a happy childhood full of love and safety. 

“Um...I’m not usually at a loss for words. Congratulations, Betty,” Veronica says, the pitch of her voice alternating between statement and question. She knows Veronica means well, and Betty can’t help but feel as though she has solidified a new friendship.

The doctor confirms that Betty is approximately two months pregnant. Before long, he is sending her and Veronica on their way, Betty now carrying a stack of pamphlets and info-booklets about the latest in prenatal care. 

The journey to the subway station seemed like a few measly seconds to Betty. She silently follows Veronica down into the dark underground, never once mentioning what had just occurred. It all passes in a blur, and soon, Betty and Veronica are boarding the train for the ride home. It is eerily silent the entire way - Veronica occupied with her phone and Betty trapped with her thoughts. The pamphlets on her lap were staring her down, looking straight into her eyes.  _ There are always options _ , one reads.  _ Open and closed adoptions, what you need to know _ , says another. 

Veronica grabs Betty’s hand as the train comes to a halt. “Oh, wait, is this our stop?” Betty asks confusedly. 

“No, B. I just…- just please know that I want to be your friend, and that I want to be here for you, no matter what you choose. Yes, it’s been such a short time since we’ve met, but Archie likes you - more than he lets on I think - and, well, I like you too,” Veronica confesses. 

Betty looks at the now closing doors of the train, and feels herself jolt slightly at the increasing speed of the traincar. She looks at Veronica, “I appreciate everything you did for me today. It was kind. It’s nice to know that I have a friend. Archie, on the other hand,...well, I don’t know what that even is at this point.”

Veronica looks back at her, still holding her hand, “Has he told you anything about himself?” 

Betty replies, “I mean, he’s told me about his music career, about you and The Brooklyn Revival, maybe a little about his dad playing classic rock for him. Now that you mention it, nothing really about him.”

“Well, Archie has, how do I put this...struggled in the past...sometimes with anger. Sometimes he gets overwhelmed, and I think last night might have triggered him a bit. Nothing you did wrong, it’s just how he reacted to not knowing what to do,” Veronica reveals to Betty. 

Betty stares out the window of the moving train, watching the dark underground twist and turn around her. “I just don’t know what I’m doing anymore,” she laments, “I thought I would, but now I’m just more confused.”

Veronica gives her a warm smile, “Honey, no one ever knows what they’re doing. I don’t know if I believe in fate, but I do believe that we can make our own choices. You chose to leave your old life, and you’re choosing what to do now; as long as it feels right to you, then go for it.” She pauses and her hands fix her outfit. “Also, I must say, I usually don’t get along with the women in Archie’s life: most just want an autograph from Josie and a ticket to the next gig. You are truly an enigma, Betty Cooper.”

As Veronica finishes her sentence, the train comes to a bumpy halt, and the gray heavy doors open to passengers flowing in and out. “This is my stop. I have some errands to run around town, and you’re more than welcome to come with. We could grab a bite to eat after,” Veronica offers. 

“Thanks, but can I maybe take a raincheck? I just really need to get home,” Betty replies.

Veronica smiles, “For sure, we should definitely go shopping soon. I’ll text you later, okay?” She waves as she exits through the doors and out onto the platform in a hurried, but still composed, gait. 

Betty thinks back on her day as she makes the short commute from the train station to her building. In her heart, Betty knows that Veronica is right. She has the power to make her own choices. She left her old life, she came to New York, she started a new life here, and she would now raise her child here. She knows she cares for Archie, and even for Veronica now. Hell, even Cheryl and Toni from down the hall are better than everyone from her old life in Riverdale combined! But why was it so hard to accept that her and Archie may just be friends?

Upon rounding the corner to her hallway, Betty notices a strangely wrapped package resting on her welcome mat. It appeared to be wrapped in aluminum foil and had a bow on top. On her door was a handwritten note that was in barely legible chicken-scratch scrawl. Betty examines the note closely.

_ Hey Betts _ , her heart skips a beat knowing it’s Archie.  _ I’m so sorry for the way I acted last night. Let me know if you want to talk, I want to be here for you - Archie.  _

Betty grabs the package and lifts the tin foil to reveal a plate stacked high with pancakes. They were still warm, and the cinnamony-maple scent was making her salivate. Archie sure knew how to apologize. 

She lets out a sigh of relief and forces her eyes to stop watering. The pancakes were an amazing gesture, but what really made her heart flutter were the simple words Archie had left in the note -  _ I want to be here for you _ . It reaffirmed that he cared for her. He didn’t view her as some fucked-up Riverdale trailer-park trash that was carrying her ex’s baby. He likes her, he wants to help her. 

Betty’s lips curl into a small smile at that thought. She’s grateful for Archie, and for all that he’s done in this short time. Betty wants to know him, even if it is just as friends. Having people to care about meant the world to her. 

Betty holds the pancakes a little bit closer to her chest and steps into her apartment, using her free hand to lock the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abortion mentioned
> 
> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind words, "E" is feeling so much better! Also, special thank you to all the new fans and always thanks to all the OGs! We love every single comment and kudos. Guys, this story is going to be INSANE. Things are really going to start to pick up after this chapter so brace yourselves everybody! 
> 
> Also, is any other Barchie stan mad at the last episode? I know I am.
> 
> Love you guys! -J, E, & L


	6. show me what i'm looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2PqtHfMAUeutxyLsckCEzy?si=St9MueP7S-ubZ9lJX9U_Ow 
> 
> TW in end notes!

Betty places the stack of sweet-smelling pancakes on her otherwise empty counter. The evening’s golden light bounces off the countertop and shines throughout the kitchen. She’s tempted to go over to Archie’s - to make amends in person - but, right now, all she can think about is getting some rest. She makes a note to text Veronica tomorrow: she'll definitely love hearing about the pancakes. 

As she’s getting ready for bed, she sees the neatly folded piece of paper sitting on her window seat - it was the job application she was handed not two days ago.  _ WOODBRIDGE ROASTING COMPANY: JOB APPLICATION _ , it reads at the top. She brings the application with her to the counter, takes the single pen from her kitchen drawer, and begins.  _ Name: Elizabeth Cooper; DOB: 06/29/1996; Position applying for: Barista. _ Huh. This isn’t too bad.

Betty drops off the finished application first thing the next morning. The woman who had handed her the application wasn’t there, but the man who accepted it seemed nice enough. She gets a call in the late afternoon, around 4:00pm. She made sure to memorize the roastery’s phone number: she didn’t want to answer unless she knew for sure who it was. 

“Hi, is this Elizabeth Cooper?” a perky voice inquires.

“Yes, this is she.” Betty responds.

“Hi! My name is Audrey, I’m the store manager at Woodbridge Roasting Company. We've recently reviewed your application for the barista position, and we’d like to set up a brief interview. Would you be available sometime this week?” she asks. 

“Oh, hi! Yes! I’m available any day this week.” Betty quickly replies.

“Great to hear. How about tomorrow at 12:00pm? We just ask that you dress professionally and be ready to speak about what you can offer the team here at Woodbridge Roasting Company.” Audrey responds in a more serious tone.

“Absolutely! That sounds great. Thank you so much!” Betty gleefully responds.

“We’ll see you then. Thank you for your time, and enjoy the rest of your evening. Bye-bye.” Audrey says enthusiastically, followed by the familiar beep of the phone line ending. 

Three days after the interview, the phone rings again; it’s Woodbridge Roasting Company. Betty nervously answers, “Hello?”

“Hi, Elizabeth! This is Audrey again. I just wanted to let you know that we’d love to bring you onboard as a barista. We’re always excited when a go-getter like yourself applies. Would you be able to come in for training on Monday?” she says.

“Yes! Of course! Thank you so much, I can’t wait to start working!” Betty responds, savoring the moment.  _ I’m finally doing it _ , she thinks to herself _ , even if it is just at a small coffee shop _ . 

After her training, which went off without a hitch, and her first few days learning the ropes, Betty becomes an official Woodbridge Roasting Company barista. The salary isn’t much, and the sometimes bitter work leaves her exhausted, but it was rewarding to be  _ doing _ something, to be a  _ part  _ of something -  _ anything _ \- even if it was just a local coffee shop. Finally, she feels a sense of belonging.

The sun rises earlier and sets later as the spring breeze dances through the trees outside Betty’s apartment. The past week had been the warmest yet, and when the sun shone, light streamed through Betty’s windows, swirling in rainbow patterns across her empty floor. Rain pattered against her windows twice that week, waking her in the early morning hours before her shift started. In just a short time, people began filling the streets. The sounds of the coming summer engulfed her Brooklyn block. The coffee shop was the busiest it had been since Betty arrived. She is glad to finally have a routine, one which she looks forward to each morning when she rises and each night when she drifts off. 

One thing, however, feels out of place: Archie.

He and Betty hadn’t seen each other at all in the past week or so, not since that tumultuous night at her apartment. Yes, they had reconciled (albeit with pancakes and a note), but something still nudges at Betty every now and then. Maybe it’s her conscience telling her to make it right with a friend, or maybe it’s her wanting something more out of something that shouldn’t be, but she can’t stop thinking about him - even during some of her shifts at the shop. 

Her phone buzzes. It’s Veronica texting about their plans for later this week,  _ The cheesecake there is to die for, and we can catch a movie after _ , she proposes.  _ Yeah _ , Betty types,  _ sounds good. You can pick the movie this time! _ Just as she hits send, she spots Archie out of the corner of her eye. 

_ Speak of the devil, _ Betty thinks, unsure of how to handle the coming situation. There’s no line right now, and he cooly walks through the queue to reach the counter where Betty is waiting.

“Woah! Look at you, working girl! I pegged you more as a waitress than a barista, but you do you,” he says sarcastically, breaking the ice, “I’ll take a -,” before he can finish, Betty responds, “I know the order, don’t worry.” 

Betty prepares Archie’s signature cold brew, and, in a snap judgment, decides to throw in something else, something she knows he’ll enjoy. “One cold brew, and a chocolate chip muffin,” she says to Archie. 

“But I didn’t -,” he starts. 

“It’s on the house,” Betty cuts him off, “Thanks for the pancakes.” 

“You know, I’m meeting Kevin and Reggie here, but what time do you get off?” Archie inquires.

“7 o’clock. Why do you ask?” Betty replies. 

“Kev and Reggie are heading to a party on the Lower East Side, want to walk me home when your shift is done?” Archie teases with humor in his voice.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Betty says, giving in to the idea.

The next two hours drift by in a haze of mocha lattes and caramel swirls, and Betty emerges exhausted, ready to head home. She has a double shift tomorrow, so she’s looking forward to getting some much needed rest and relaxation. She glances up the clock. 7:01. Checking the time reminds her of Archie, and her plans to walk home with him. She finishes her last-minute duties and says goodbye to her coworker Ethel. 

Archie is still sitting at the corner table with Kevin and Reggie. “Hey,” she mumbles as she walks up to them.

“Hey Betty! What’s up?” Kevin says as the three boys all motion to greet her.

“Nothing really, just tired. How was the coffee? I’m still scared to make some of these drinks, I almost always ask someone if I’m doing it right!” she says to them.

“Pretty good! Kev and I are about to head to a wild party in Manhattan, but mister party-pooper ‘I’m so tired’ doesn’t want to come,” Kevin says, “You want to come instead?”

Betty starts to laugh, “Ha, that would be something! Not when I have a double here tomorrow morning! Maybe next time though!”

“Don’t have too much fun without me guys,” Archie quips as Kevin and Reggie say their goodbyes and head out to the subway station. “So, are you ready? I don’t know about you, but I’m dying to get home.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to get out of these clothes and into pajamas,” Betty says, sounding weary after a hard day's work.

“All right then, working girl, maybe you can tell me the story of how my  _ neighbor _ became my _ barista _ on the way,” Archie jokes. 

Over the next few days, this becomes Betty’s new routine. Archie comes in, she hands him his drink - sometimes an extra muffin or pastry - and they walk home. At first, they didn’t really talk at all, they just walked, mumbled something about the weather, or hoped they wouldn’t get stuck in the elevator with Cheryl (which would undoubtedly yield an hour-long conversation). The next day, they talked about what they did, who they saw, what they ate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner - small things, but still something. By the third day, they were joking about Betty’s customers and Archie’s bandmates. Now, on the fourth day, as they walk home, Betty comments on how breathtaking the sky looks. 

“It looks like that night I went to your concert. Remember that?” she says.

“Yeah, that was a really nice sunset. I prefer sunrise though: there’s something about watching it creep above the horizon and feeling the warmth of it finally touch your skin” he says back.

“Well, aren’t you poetic!” Betty says back in a snarky tone.

“I do occasionally write songs” he responds, and they both chuckle as they reach The Sweetwater. 

_ This is nice _ , Betty thinks to herself. They still haven’t talked about their impromptu makeout session, now almost two weeks ago, but she doesn’t know if it’s even worth mentioning at this point. All she wants is a friend, at least someone she can trust, and for her, Archie was becoming just that. She had Veronica, and she really appreciated her, but Archie always makes her feel... _ safe _ . 

As she enters her apartment, the golden rays of the evening are giving way to a dark blue sky - the moon clearly visible above - and Betty realizes: her walks with Archie were getting longer and longer as the week progressed.

Then, one day, he wasn’t there. Betty was upset at first, but Archie had a life of his own, and sometimes their schedules weren’t compatible. As her first closing shift ends, Betty double checks the locked door, leaving Woodbridge Roasting Company. She starts down the street, the light of the moon mixed with street lamps guiding her solitary walk home. 

It takes another week for Betty to fully settle into her new working life. Apart from seeing Archie and his bandmates at the shop, she hasn’t had a lot of time for socialization. Even so, the last time she saw him, or anyone, was a couple of days ago. Betty still can’t believe how tired she feels after a long day of carefully operating the espresso machines and trying to memorize the ratios of coffee, milk, and sugar in each one of the specialized drinks offered on the incredibly long menu at the cafe. Betty had only lived in Brooklyn for one measly month, but she could already tell that some of the stereotypes (at least those concerning coffee) were true. 

She is changing out of her work uniform and thinking about how her laundry situation is getting desperate when she hears a knock at the door. Betty swings her door open and sees Cheryl and Toni waiting outside with a large bottle of red wine and a beautiful meat and cheese platter. It seems that with neighbors like Cheryl and Toni, she wouldn’t have to find time to socialize - it would find her. 

Betty eyes the wine forlornly, wishing that she could have a glass. It could really help her to destress after a hard day. 

“Hi neighbor,” Cheryl chirps, “Hope you don’t mind us intruding on what seems like a very eventful evening.” Betty blushes and looks down at her pink polka-dotted pajama pants as Cheryl pushes past her into the apartment and sets the bottle and platter down on the counter. 

“Cheryl,” Betty replies, “I...um...really wasn’t expecting company.”

“Nonsense, you were clearly expecting to have some guests seeing as you managed to acquire four rickety stools since the last time I was here.” Betty ushers Toni inside and closes the door behind her. 

“We thought it might be nice to bring you some food and refreshments,” Toni adds. “Archie told us that you’re working hard at your new job down at the Woodbridge Roasting Co., and we figured that you might be too tired to shop for and cook a whole meal for yourself.”

“Yes, that’s why we decided to bring you this lovely charcuterie board with the finest meats, cheeses, fruits, and breads that money can buy.” Cheryl says as she uncorks the wine and removes the plastic wrap from the platter. “I also have some pressing interior design concerns that I would like to discuss with you before we get too far into this bottle of wine. Where are the wine glasses, by the way?”

Betty moves to the cabinet and pulls out two coffee mugs for Cheryl and Toni to drink from. “None for me tonight, I have work early tomorrow,” Betty lies as she pulls a bottle of water from the fridge. 

Betty plants herself on the second most sturdy of the four stools, leaving the best one for Cheryl, and prepares herself for a taxing night. She is surprised, however, when she finds herself genuinely enjoying the company. They talk about Betty’s new job at the coffee shop, Toni’s position as a trainer at the nearby Crossfit gym, and Cheryl’s latest spike in Instagram followers. The food is delicious and the conversation is actually interesting. As Betty is taking one of the last pieces of rosemary focaccia from the platter, there’s another knock at the door.

“See!” Cheryl exclaims in her shrill voice, “I knew that you were expecting guests.”

Betty playfully rolls her eyes at Cheryl’s comment as she walks over to the door to see who it is. Another unexpected visitor at this hour? Betty laughs a bit at how popular she seems to be and how different her life is now that she’s out of Riverdale. When she pulls open the door for a second time tonight, Archie is standing on the other side of the threshold. 

“Hey Archie, how have you been?” Betty asks, noticing him awkwardly holding his hands behind his back.

“I’ve been great, Betts,” he replies. “I’m just stopping by to drop off your overdue house warming present, can I come in?”

Betty steps out of the doorway to allow him into the apartment and he nods a brief greeting to Toni and Cheryl as he makes his way towards them.

“Did I hear you mention a housewarming gift?” Cheryl asks. “You know, Betty, you really ought to have a housewarming party. You would get so many cute gifts!”

“Maybe I will. I’ll definitely need more furniture first though,” Betty replies. When she turns her attention back to Archie, who had made himself at home on the most rickety stool, he is holding out a small potted plant to her. 

“You didn’t have to, Archie,” Betty says, leaning forwards to brush her finger across the biggest leaf on the plant. It’s tiny with dark green leaves and small red flowers. The silver pot complements the few sparse items that Betty had purchased for her place and looks like it would be right at home on her windowsill. 

When Betty reaches out to grab the plant from Archie, their fingers brush. She holds her hand there for just a moment longer than necessary.

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted to,” he replies with a softness in his eyes. Their gazes lock and Betty has to force herself to look away, reminding herself that she can’t be in a relationship right now. 

“This is simply precious, but unfortunately that beautiful little plant will be overshadowed by these horrendous stools,” Cheryl comments as she gets up from the counter and brings her and Toni’s mugs to the sink. “If you do have a housewarming party - which you will - Toni and I will get you much more comfortable and, more importantly, much more stylish seating.”

“Thanks for not slamming the door in our faces,” Toni says. “I think we’ve had a few too many mugs of wine. Cheryl, we better get going.”

Cheryl nods in agreement, and Betty walks them to the door, thanking them again for the food and company before saying goodnight. She turns back to Archie and sees him placing the last of the dishes into the sink. She walks over to the kitchen and finishes the cleanup process by wiping down the counter and turning off the kitchen lights. 

For a moment, the only light in the apartment is whatever is filtering in from the street below and being alone in the dark with Archie is incredibly intimate. She basks in the feeling and allows herself to be comforted by it before bending over to turn on the lamp that lives on the floor next to her mattress. The spell that the darkness had cast was broken.

“Why don’t we move over to the window seat? I can get you something to drink if you’d like,” Betty tells Archie.

“Aren’t you tired of serving drinks to people yet?” Archie says with a laugh. “I’m good, but thank you.”

Betty blushes and takes a seat, pulling her feet up and hugging her knees close to her chest. Soon, she won’t be able to sit in this position because her baby bump will be in the way.  _ What a weird thought _ , she thinks. She and Archie look out the window and enjoy the silence between them for a few minutes. 

Betty studies Archie’s face and traces the angles of his cheekbones and jaw with her eyes in the soft lighting. She watches the way that his hair falls across his brow in soft swoops. He meets her eye with a dark look and she can’t force herself to look away this time. Any awkwardness that had been lingering between them melts away and Betty feels the need to say something. 

“Hey Arch, I know these past couple of weeks have been weird with us. And I don’t mean it to be. I’m sorry I’m such an ass-” she starts. 

Archie fixes her with a worried look and interrupts with, “Betty, please don’t apologize to me. I did everything wrong. I shouldn’t have walked out on you like that, I was just really caught off guard and I didn’t know how to handle my emotions and I’m sorry, I’m the asshole here.” 

Betty looks down and decides that she trusts him unequivocally. “I want to tell you everything, Archie. I want to start over with us, and just have a full and honest conversation about my life. I want to let someone in… I want to let  _ you _ in.” 

“Whatever you want, Betty,” Archie replies after a short hesitation. “As long as you feel comfortable talking about it I’m here to listen. Please don’t feel pressured to say anything on my behalf though.”

Betty looks at Archie one more time, “You’re not going to judge me, right?”

He picks up his right hand and pauses for a moment before caressing her face. He moves his thumb back and forth in slow circles over her cheek, trying to calm her. “Betty, you know I won’t. I don’t judge Veronica when she acts dramatic, or Reggie when he’s stubborn,” Archie says, a mix of humor and pride in his voice.

Her stomach flutters, and she feels even more comfortable than before. After a few days apart, Betty still wanted to tell him everything. She had to face the facts - she felt something for Archie.

Betty grabs Archie’s hand from her face and holds it on her lap, squeezing it tightly, wishing she could just relax in this embrace. She knew she had to be honest with Archie because, if they are going to be friends, it’s what he deserves. No more omitting the truth; no more games, and no more dragging people down with her. If she and Archie were going to trust each other, he needed to choose to be friends with her  _ after _ hearing the truth.

Betty begins, bringing to mind every minute detail so that she can reveal the whole truth. She starts at the beginning, “I didn’t have the best childhood. When I was young, my father abused my mother and my older sister - so much so that they left when I was ten without saying a word to me. For the next eight years, I had to live with my alcoholic father. I always had to scrounge up some food from somewhere because he never bought groceries, and every paycheck he had just went to a new case of Miller Light.

“During all those years, my only saving grace was going away to college. My father could never take that opportunity away from me. He could never physically stop me from getting great grades because school was the one place where he wasn’t looming over me. At the end of highschool, plenty of colleges wanted me. College was really the only thing that was keeping me going at that point. It was the only shining light in my world of darkness; and most importantly, it was my ticket  _ out _ of Riverdale. I went to Yale, and I was lucky to be awarded a full scholarship. I was  _ so _ happy, Arch. I was finally leaving and I would  _ never _ go back.

“You know, I always wanted to be a journalist; but it never happened. I had a 4.0 GPA - and it all went down the drain after one semester. The crowd that I started hanging around was into partying and drugs, and I got roped in. Before I could even get a handle on it, I was failing out of school and dependent on my dealer. He was the only person I would see everyday, and we just kind of fell into a relationship. He became my best friend, then my lover, and I really thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. He was my rock. He somehow made the terrible hole I dug for myself  _ feel _ less lonely. For a while, it was good. But I was hopelessly in love with my drug dealer, and it was a recipe for disaster.

“At first, he wasn’t too deep into the drug game. Just selling here and there for extra money on the side, just to have some extra fun in college. After a while, he became money-hungry. He wanted to run an empire _. _ So we moved back to Riverdale, which is, surprisingly, one of the biggest drug hubs in the world. His gang began pushing tons of fizzle rocks and jingle jangle. So many people were dealing for him that he became the literal king-pin of Riverdale. The money came and it was nice, yes, but he started to change. He became violent, aggressive, paranoid, and prone to random outbursts. One day he loved me, the next he would attack me because he thought I was disloyal to him and his ‘empire’ - all because I wanted to go back to school to finish what I worked my whole life for. It was unbearable - physically, mentally, all of it. Sometimes he would coerce me into doing drugs with him, probably because he wanted to keep me docile and under his control. If I was in such a fucked-up state, I couldn’t run away or even say anything against him.

“After years of torture, I finally broke. But at my lowest point, I realized I needed to at least  _ try _ to break free from that gang, that trailer park, that life. I wanted to escape the town that haunted me my whole life. If I died, at least I died trying.”

Betty lowers her voice, knowing what she has to say next. She never thought she would be saying these words out loud, it makes it feel so much more real. Although it had been starting to seem like a distant memory because of the new life she has made for herself here, she knows what prompted her to leave so suddenly.

“One month ago, a gun was held to my head. He came home high, paranoid about me cheating on him, and he wanted to kill me so that no one else could have me. With the gun to my temple, he apologized for being so selfish, and I sat there as still as stone. He passed out eventually, and I decided to make a run for it. That was my absolute breaking point. I took whatever I could grab in about ten seconds and I left. I didn’t know I was pregnant until that night we met, Arch. When I walked out of that gas station bathroom I had just seen that the test was positive and then I ran into you.”

Betty questions if she should disclose the money situation to Archie, but she doesn’t want to get him involved. Archie holds Betty’s gaze and his eyebrows furrow. He had been watching her stoically while she was telling her story, and now she can see sorrow and rage painted across his features.

He looks at their hands, still interlocked with one another on Betty’s lap and mutters, “Betts, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucked up right now that someone could do this to you.” 

Betty feels a few tears run down her cheeks, “Fucking Jughead,” she mutters under her breath. 

Archie’s expression turns to confusion and he asks, “Jughead? What do you mean?” 

“That was his name,” she inappropriately chuckles, shaking her head, “He ruined my life, Arch.” 

Archie squeezes her hand tighter, “You have nothing to worry about while I’m here.” He brings Betty in for a warm hug and rubs circles on her back. “Men like Jughead don’t deserve to walk this Earth, or have someone in their life as compassionate and caring as you.”

Betty begins to cry, finally feeling completely safe for the first time in her life. She sobs into his shoulder, and the weight of her worry and doubt releases. Coming clean to Archie made her feel so much better, and seemed to ease her anxieties for the time being. All she needed to worry about was rekindling the friendship that they had started, and to prepare to raise her child all on her own.

As he pulls away, he grabs her hand once more. “Betty,” he pauses, “I really like you and I mean, more than just a friend.” He runs his fingers through his hair in distress, “I know you have a lot going on right now, but I’m willing to wait for you - whenever you’re ready. I’ll be here.” He leans in and kisses her forehead softly. 

Betty blushes and gives him a knowing glance, wishing she could repay him with some form of affection, “Arch, I like you too.” The words slide past her lips like butter, and she begins to feel warmer. Archie smiles lovingly back at her, and Betty knows that she shouldn’t have said that. Admitting her feelings like this out loud was something she’d never done before. Her heart broke a little as she began to speak again, “But now is not the right time for something like this. More than anything, I think I could really use a friend right now.”

Archie looks at her once more, moving in for a hug, “Yeah Betty, I’d really like that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abusive relationship, mention of guns, drug-use, domestic violence, abusive parents, gangs, and alcohol-use.
> 
> Hey everyone! This shit is getting crazy, right? Sorry that we had to drop that grenade at the end of this cute and wholesome chapter, but we felt like it was time ;) Were you surprised that it was Jughead? Or did you see it coming? Tell us what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Also, does anyone listen to the playlists? Let us know if you do! We're going to keep making them, but just wanted to see if you guys are listening in as well :)
> 
> \- J, E, & L


End file.
